Hunting memories
by parii
Summary: Guyzz its my first attempt on duo commendable friendship ... something is hunting abhijeet... will daya.. abd his team.. able to find out... or not... to know more just peep inside... *...here abhijeet sir is not suffering from a memory loss problem...*
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo..:) Guyzzz...Myself Sweetpari...no no i m not new here...infact a member of this family from quite long time and reviewed so many stories, os under the head of same pen name...but ya as many of u wanted to read something from my side ...so there it is guzz for u allll...i tried my hand first time ever...and verywell know that it is very bad ...so now as u all wished i did it ..and u all have to bear...haha...now no more blabbering...just check it out ...how's is it...and let me know... i know most propably this is my first and last os...still i want to knw how bad writer i m...:)

So...

1...

2...

And...

3...

Start reading now...

And let c who complete it first and give their review...i will annouce the winner name sooonn...

Are aap to yahi ho... jaldi karo race startho chuki hai...

* * *

Its a pleasant morning ...as cool breez is blowing...which is giving sooth to everyone from this terrible summers..actually last night droplets from sky showered down.., it has been continued till earily in the morning...and people are pleased to having a smell of drenched mud...

It seems like that rain had just came to convey the message of two beloved to each other..who are now apart from each other and missing terribly ...from the duration of last two months but for them its like eternity...

At the same time., inside a builing standing there, which consists a big logo of cid on its big wall decorated with blue glassess,silence is prevailing all arround...

The bureau...which is often filled with unformal talking..,leg-pullings.,chit-chats.,friendly talks.,teasings.,and last but not the least, ours dearer freddy sir's jokes...is now slient...only formal conversation took place over there and that was also minimum as possible ,normally all avoid to talk untill isn't necessary ...this enviroment is persisting from last two months...

There in same place,a clock hanging on the wall still fulfilling his incumbent regularily and effectively which is now, indicates that, its 8o'clock in the morning...everyone is present inside the bureao expect the two...from them, one is the head of the department ..while, other person is very close to all of them ...who had taken all the smiles and laughs along himself.

Before two months a person went for an undercover mission... minutes slipped to hours,hours slipped to days, days slipped to months and now its two months ...,he still not returned not even a single information they get related to him...

Whereas...A well build man of height 6'2" quitely sitting on his desk, it seems that he is totally engrossed in the files and desktop which are for now present on his desk..but all member present there can easily guess that he just pretending to work...in actual he is deeply induldge in his own pool of thoughts who carried him in his bytime sweet memories...

**A normal day.. daya was busy in his computer.. with a shade seriousness in his expressions on his face .. while 2 or 3 open files are occupying the empty space of his desk...**

**meanwhile abhijeet entered.., as today in the morning, abhijeet has went to meet his informer. After his arrival the first thing came into his notice is that, our dear daya sir is busy in his computer...and files are lying open on his desk...**

**All team members notice him entering from the bureao entry door and were just going to wish him when, suddendly abhijeet convey him to keep quiet by putting his fore fingure on his own lips... naughtyness clearly seen in his pair of eyes...all simply nodded with a small smile on their face because all knows that what is gonna come now...**

**while he made his way towards his buddy after checking what acctually he is doing on his computer by maintaining a safe distance so that daya don't guess about his presence...came near to him , standing besides him he initiate the talk...**

**Abhi : (in litle anger) ye kya hai daya..tu aise hi baitha hai...**

**Daya : (innocently) kaha yaar..dikh nahi raha.. kaam hi to kar raha hu...**

**Abhi : ( in same tone) ha dikh raha hai ki sahab kyaa kaam kiya ja rahe hai or wo bhi kitna important hai ... (in anger) tum game khel rahe ho daya...**

**Daya : ( innocently) kya boss..? ye bhi to kaam hi hai na...issme bhi to kitna demag lagana padhta hai...**

**Abhi : (irritated tone) ha ha ye bhi to kaam hi hai...karo karo tum yahi kaam karo..phir jab ACP Sir files mangenge na to phir mere pass mat aana ... ki (initimate like daya sir) **

**boss tum to mere best friend kya tum to mere bhai ho na ...plzz meri help kardo.. kal ACP Sir ko file deni hai nahi to daant padhegi sir se..,tumhe accha lagega tumhare hote hue mujhe daant padhe wo bhi sabke saamne..( cutely) nahi na...(nw in irritated tone) aur waise bhi tum to jante ho na ki muje ye file work kitna irritate karta hai...(making a face) lekin phir bhi tum help nhi karna chahte to thek hai(sadly) mai raat bhar jagke saari files complete karlunga...tum aram se so jana thek hai...**

**( after a pause abhi sir futher continue)Lekin ek baat mai sahab ko abhi se clear kar deta hu..ki iss baar mai emotional blackmail nhi hone wala...huh..**

**After lisitening this cute and sweet sa quarrell...(which is the jaan of Cid beauro ) between both... all burst with a great laugh...Abhijeet turned is face to all and give his famous tough and all get back to their work by suppressing their laugh...looking all this Daya took a command in his hands...**

**Daya : kya boss ...chodho na .. tab ki tab dekhi jayegi...(mummering) waise bhi mujhe tum se kaam nikalwana bahut acche se aata hai...(evil smile)...**

Living that time again..results to make small but sweet smile on his face...

A person of middle age sitting at some distance is noticing all this...he is very well acquainted with the bonding of duo...

A painfull smile crept on his face and after jerking his head he made his way towards the person and stand beside him, after a pause of 2-3 minutes., he softly put his hand over the other person shoulder with soft words...

Freddy : daya sir...which lead to bring the other person to come in reality...with this unexpected jerk... undeliberatly few words escaped from his mouth...

Daya : (jerking his head) abhi wo mai bus...

But soon he realise that where he is and his Abhi is gone for a undercover mission..,from last two months and no information related to him coming on their way which is making them more tense ..,and the person present infront of him is non other than our dear freddy sir...

Daya : sorry freddy..wo mai...

Befor he complete his sentence..freddy said...

Freddy : aap Abhijeet sir ko bahut miss kar rahe ho na...

( daya nodded simply ..while Freddy continue..)

Hum bhi unhe bahut miss kar rahe hai..sir bahut din ho gaye na unki daant nhi khai..manisha bhi puch rahi thi bahut dino se tumhari koi shikayat nhi aa rahi...sir wo bhi bahut miss kar rahi hai sir ko...sir apko yaad hai jab bhi mai aatma ki baate karta tha Abhijeet sir mujhe kaise dantte the..( his innocent words and complains made a smile on everyones face..smile which contains pain of missing him badly with a tinge of fear of losing him also... and their eyes now occupied with some drops )

( in determine tone he futher initiate) Daya sir aap Acp sir se puchiye na ki Abhijeet sir ka mission kab khatm ho raha hai..aur wo wapas kab aa rahe hai...

Meantime,in a distance of few pace of same room...a well formally dressed up man of more than 50's is capturing these sweet momemts in his moist eyes...

Yes.., a man known for his stone hearted ,,who himself shot his own son... whose up bringing is done by him..he killed his own son with his own service revolver..,.standing with moisture in his eyes..,because he himself missing his 2nd hand command of his department... for him he values more than his own son..,he always see a figure of son which he ever think off in him,...who is very dearer to him..is not present here yet. infact no news related to him reaches there ...

This increases the fear level ,which is present inside him from the day he left, of loosing his son again..not only one., but this time he will loose his both son..because the soul of both resides in eachother..if something happens to one..then other also loose his life..by luck, if circumcstances were n their favour and somehow he remains alive..in that case he is merely a human without emotions, roaming here and there...performing his duty but with his soulless body just like a Robot...After some time he ended up his admiration process... and switched back to his ACP avtar..after clearing his eyes...

* * *

Bhaaaaaagoooooooo...sweetpari just elope from here...see all are ready with lots of tomatoes.., eags...so its better to run away...

Thats all for now ...i will give update only if u all want...and a biggg thank u for all of u to give ur precious time for reading my worst os...please do me one more favour...leave ur review also...

Thank you...:)

Sweetpari...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you soooooo sooooooo mucchhhhh guyzzzzz...for this amazing response from all of you...you know what when i m just gonna publish this os..i m so scare...so many Question are crossing through mine mind...are u people like this or not...? , will i get any feedback...? and so many which are now slipped away from my small mind ...hahaha...

AbhiSrk-ian : congrates you are the winner...so ab aap jite ho to muh metha karna to banta hai boss...so here is lots of chocos ...sweets whichever you like ...candies...from my side...thank u...for ur welcome dear... :)

Kritika : you liked it hah..now i m feeling cool...sorry i said bad words for ur friends writting...surely not repeat my mistak in future..* holding two small –small ears*...ofcourse urs dear..hahaha...itni bhi sidhi bacchi nhi hai hum...thank u.. :)

Craftyduo : i m happy that u read it ...because i m scare of loosing one of mine sweet friend after ur note...now i m relax... aise jatke mat diya karo...heart attack aa gaya to..thank u.. :)

Aditi : okkeee infact i dnt like that so relax...thank u so much dear... :)

Guest : thank u dear... :)

Anhaal : Thank u dear...nice to c that u liked my attempt... :)

Duoangel : feeling nice you liked fb...thank u so much dear... :)

Shzk : ye kya..? apne to staring me hi guess start kar diye...hmm...chalo aage dekhte hai..u are right or wrong... hahaha...thank u so much dear... :)

Aditya : thank you dear for ur precious review and warm welcome...:)

Priya : thanku so much dear... :)

Palak : so i guess...wapas aane ke baad pehle humari story padhi...thank u... :)

R and d : aww... to apko ab mill gaya na...happy now.. thank u dear... :)

Guest : thank youuu... dear... :)

Guest : thank you so much dear ... :)

Rukmani : see here is update...thank u... :)

Khushi : happy that u liked it ...thamk u... :)

Katiiy : kya karu at that time i m scared..so ran from their ...but knw i m here and not planning to run again...aww u are tired...so here is fresh orange juice from myside...i gives u a instant engery...a teddy hug to u also dear...thank u... :)

Shrestha : thank u dear... :)

Srija : thank u for welcome and for chocolates and hugs as well...thank u so much... :)

Duo-MRF : thank u so much ... :)

Miss earth : thank u dear... :)

Sneha : u liked it ...thank u ... :)

Poonum di : thank u sooo much... :)

Siya01 : ur wait ended...see update is here...thank u :)

Nanditaroy : thank u so much...

Anjali S : thank u dear for ur appreciation... :)

Now a bigggggg one thank u to alll...for ur support and ya keep supporting also... :)

Lets see this time who will win the race...

Thank you...

Dada( G.D) agar aap padhte to mujhe bahut accha lagta...a big fan of ur stories...waiting ki kab aap padho...as a proverb... never loss hope... so i will wait...

Ye kya baaki sab kaha hai...* confused plus annoyed*

Now read the chapter...as now my mouth is shut...mmmmmm...

* * *

After some time of his admiration process..he switch back to his ACP avtar..after clearing his eyes...

he came forward and asked to everyone.

ACP : (in tone of head of department) ye kya ho raha hai ..? sablog yaha ek sath kyu khade ho...? aur sabne apna –apna pending work complete kar liya kya...?

His tone made all of them to jump out from their trance of thoughts..and with this sudden jump...

All chorus together : goo.. gooo.. good morning sir...

While ACP sir simply nodded..and freddy abides..

Freddy : Sir aap...aapp.. kab aaye..?

Acp sir : ( answered politely) bus abhi –abhiii...after a small pause..

he continues..(in commanding tone) chalo ab sab apne –apne kaam pe lag jao...get back to work everyboby...

Meanwhile.., Freddy convey his msg to daya sir through his gestures...that to ask Acp sir about Abhijeet sir's arrival..and after that he went towards his respective desk...

On the other hand after giving command to all.. he steps forward towards his cabin...

When daya sir called him...

Daya : Sirrr...

Acp turned and now he is facing daya sir...

Acp : (politelty) ha daya bolo kya baat hai...?

while daya replied with little bit hesitation...

Daya : (with a bit hesitation) Sir..wo abhi..i mean abhijeet ka kuch pata chala ...? ki uska mission kab khatm ho raha hai aur wo wapis kab aayega...?

Acp : ( smiled lightly... as he was waiting for this querry from his side...but at the same time he is tensed that what to answer...when himself he is unaware about his arrival...but answered camly..)

wo aa jayega daya... jaise hi uska mission khatam ho jayega...

Daya:Sir par ab to 2 mahine ho chuke hai... naahi usska kuch pata hai..aur na hi koi kabar..( replied in teansed plus sad tone)

Acp : (in irritated tone) to kya karu mai...? bacccha nhi hai wo... ek jimmedar cid officer hai..cid officer...

These words which are just now escaped from Acp sir's mouth...though he does not mean it...

but still those harsh words left everyone in shock and hurt... even more to daya sir as he is very close to him...

all suddenly shook their heads up... now staring acp with a shade pain in their eyes...

after couples of minutes all lowers their head including daya sir also...which lead to realize him that what he said... first he calms down himself then further initiates...

Acp : ( softly ) sorry daya..wo mai thoda pareshan tha...to issliye...

but before he continue..daya sir interupted...

Daya : (embarassing way) nahi sir aap sorry mat boliye...Infact sorry to mujhe bolna chahiye...aap pehle se hi itne pareshan the and maine aapko aur pareshan kar diya... i am sorry sir...

Acp : (softly) are nahi daya ..kya tum...( he didn't want futher discussion on this topic...so changes the topic.) accha chalo chodo...tum kuch puch rahe the na ..abhijeet ke bare me...

daya noded..and acp continue...

abhijeet ke baare me mujhe bhi abhi tak koi information nahi milli hai...head quater se bhi puchne ki koshish ki thi maine ..par unhone kuch bhi batane se saaf mana kar diya...

pauses for some minutes after taking a glance of all members... where emotions of tension and fear are clearly vissible on their faces...so added in a assuring tone...

lekin ha jaise hi mujhe kuch pata chalta hai mai tum sabko bata dunga..thek hai...

Daya sir replied with a simple nod which contains dissappointment in it...while Acp again turned and made his way towards his cabin with...some words..coming out from his mouth...

Acp : ( with confident voice) kuch nhi hoga usse...tum log tension mat lo..bahadur cid officer hai wo mera..bahadur cid officer...

with this sweet smile crept on all faces present there and also turned them little relaxed...but still somewhere in their mind fear is present...

At the same time ...phone placed on table starts ringing...just like he is informing everyone about his presence...

Vivek step forward and after clutching the reciever of phone bring near to his ears..and welcome the person on other side...with...

Vivek : Hello CID bureau...

after listening carefully the whole matter..he dissconnects the phone and put the reciever to his previous place...

and illustrate the whole matter of the case reported to all...it was a case of kidnapping...of small girl whose age is just 5 years old... after informing Acp sir..all move towards the crime spot...

after collecting evidences..,doing some neccesarry investigation and recording the satements of peoples including their parents...all moved back to bureau ...

as per the demanding of case the...daya and purvi went to forensic lab... dr salukhe sensed some seriousness...so to lighten the enviroment...

Dr Salunke : (with smile) aree aaoo aooo daya ...kya baat hai..aaj tum akele...?

Daya : kya ..? ( amused) dr sabab lagta hai aapki aankhee kharab ho gayi hai ...mai aakele nahi aaya hu..mere saath purvi bhi hai...( added in tesing tone)...

Dr S. : aisa bikul nahi hai...meri aankhee bikul thek hai..huh..aur waise bhi mai to uss ACP praduman ki baat kar raha tha...bade din hogaye apne darshan nhi diye unhone fr. Lab me... lagt hai rasta bhul gaye hai fr. Lab ka... ( smirking) kya kare burape me admi ki yadaash bhi sath chodne lagti hai na...(humoristic way)...

Daya : (with naughtyness) ekk min ...ek min...apne abhi kya bola...?

Dr s. : ( in tension) maine ...maine ,, kya bola...kuch...kuchhh...bhi to nahi...kuch bhi nahi...

Daya : nahi apne abhi abhi Acp sir ko budda bola...(in serious tone)...

Dr S : ( in hurry) aree nahi nahi daya mai to mazak kar raha tha...kya mai ab mazak bhi nahi kar sakta...( making sad face..:(

While in whole round of talking...purvi is continously smilling...:)

Daya : ( with seriousness in his tone) nahi kar sakte hai par...Acp sir aur bhude.. .mai abhi acp sir ko phone karke bata deta hu...aur yahi fr. Lab bula leta hu...

Pulling his mobile from his jean pocket...Dr S. Came in big trubble...

Dr S. : ( in hurry ) nahi Daya dehko yaar ..us Acp ko phone karne ki zarurat nahi hai...aur

(.now added in happy tone) waise accha hi hai wo nahi aata ...( now irritated) jab bhi aata hai bus ladhna shuru kar deta hai...huh...

both smilled little ...now daya remind something and added...

Daya : ( serious tone) Accha dr sahab jo jale hue kagaz aur wo kapde ka tukda humne aapko lake diya tha ussme se kuch mila aapko..?

Dr S : after switching back to his avtar of forensic expert replied...

Are haa...waise dr salukhe ek sui me se bhi kuch na kuch dhund hi nikalta hai...to phir ye to kaghazke tukde aur kapda hai...( said proudly) and explained them about his findings...

and after thanking to him ...when both are just exiting from the door...salukhe called daya...

Dr S : Daya...daya turned and replied...

Daya : jee sir..

Dr S : ( pure concern ) aree daya wo abhijeet ka kuch pata chala...?

Daya : ( replied negatively ) nahi sir abhi tak to kuch bhi pata nahi chala...

now his expression chanded to sad one...while dr s. Added...

Dr S : kya yaar...? usske bina to forensic lab me kaam karne ka kuch mazza hi nhi hota...( sadly)

Daya : accha ( suprisingly) par jab bhi wo lab aata hai ... tab to aap dono ka jhagra start ho jata hai...

Dr S : ha to ..are bahi ye to salukhe ka pyaar jatane ka trika hai...( meaningful tone) daya jaise hi uske bare me kuch pata chale mujhe inform kar dena...

Daya : ( assuring tone) jee sir...after that both leave...

Case come to end in late night and which left all team tirred like hell...all are totally exhausted...

While pulling his phone out...he said to all...

Daya : Acp sir ko phone karke bata deta hu ...ki bacchi mil gayi hai aur culprit bhi pakdha gaya hai...everyone nodded...

And dailed Acp sir's number...

Trin ...trin...

Trin ..trin..

Acp picked the phone...

Acp : ha daya bolo...kuch pata chala bacchi ka kuch pata chala...?

Daya : ha sir... ki bacchi sahi salamat mil gayi hai aur culprit bhi pakdha gaya hai...( assuring him..)

Acp : ye to bohut acchi baat hai...Gud job everyone...Accha raat kafi ho gayi hai aur tum log thak bhi gaye honge to apne –apne ghar chale joa...

Daya : okk sir ...aur aap...?

Acp : ( smilled lightly ) ha ha mai bhi abhi bus nikalne wala tha...chalo Good night..:)

Daya : ( smilled ) Good night sir...

And disconnects the call...now headed towards all...

Purvi : daya sir..., Acp sir ne kya kaha...?

Daya : ( happy tone ) kuch nhi...gud job everyone kaha...with this a spark of proudness appear on their eyes...aur keh rahe the ...raat bohut ho gayi hai...sab aapne – apne ghar jake rest karo...

All think that they are so lucky to have protective seniors...

Sachin : Sir...vivek...ko mai drop kar dunga...usska ghar mere hi raste mae padta hai...

Daya : thek hai sachin...purvi aur freddy ko mai drop kar dunga...(meaningfull tone) aur ha sachin ghar pohuch ke call ya msg kar dena...thek hai...

Sachin : (psitively ) jee sirr...

And all move towards their last destination of the hectic day which is their home...While daya, freddy and purvi in one quallis and rest on other...

Somewhere..., a man is driving his car in full speed because firstly the man is in hurry to reach his destination and secondly due to late night there is not a single veichle is vissible neither a trace of single human...but anyhow cars goes out of his controll...and collied with a tree..with a great force...

On daya's side...

As usuall , Daya is on driving seat and beside him Freddy is occupying passenger one ..and purvi is on back seat...while driving a strange feeling crosses the daya's whole body and mind..like that something bad is comming..he starts feeling restless and uncomfortable..both purvi and freddy noted this...both exchanges glance with their eyes to eachother ...and freddy said..

Freddy : daya sir ... kya hua apko..? apki tabiyat kuch thek nhi lag rahi..? aap gari rookiye ...mai gari chalata hu..

Daya : ( assuring him) nahi nahi freddy aisi koi baat nahi hai...mai bikul thek hu...

(confusingly added again) pata nhi bas kuch ajeeb saa feel ho raha jaise kuch bura hone wala hai...

Freddy : aree sir aap bhi na... aisa kuch nahi hoga.. aap bekar me tension le rahe ho...

Daya : pata nahi freddy..bhagwan kare jaisa tum keh rahe ho waise hi ho...

Freddy : ( assuring him ) aisa hi hoga sir...all smiled lightly... now all are silent ...both knows that daya sir is badly missing his best friend...

Road is empty as its late night and no veichle is present on road to the extent they can see..so daya switches to gear 4 and increases the speed ..now quallis is running on road at a high speed..when suddenly purvi shouts...

Purvi : ( loudly) Daya sir.. gaari rokiyeeee...

When this unexpected and loud voice which just now bounced on daya sir's ears...automatically his foot puts his pressure on breaks...with this prompt break Daya sir... losses his balance over steering wheel...results to miss balance of quallis...but lastly all turns to normal by God's grace..

after some moments all regain their senses...and daya asked purvi...

Daya : (in attentive way ) purvi, kya hua ...? tumne ekdum se gaari rokne ke liye kyu kaha...?

* * *

**So aisa kaya dekha purvi ne...?**

**Janne ke liye dekhte...oops padhte rahiye...sweetpari dwara rachit kahi... friendship...hahaha...**

**Pllzzzzz everyone do review...i means a lot for me...**

**Thank you...**

**Sweetpari...**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much guyzzzz... soory for late update...i was not well...still not so good...anyways...

This i am not addressing anyone particularly...so combined thanks to you alll...for ur encouragement...,support...,love..., reviews...,and alll...

Happy to have ne reviewers ...but same time sad also ...as losted some old ones...what haapen guyzz...let me know...the reason behind ...i knw i m not good...but ya try to improve ...for that i have to knw na about my negative points...

Khushi i came to knw that something is wrong b/w u and ur beast friend sukhmani...from other ff...can't ressist myself so...

Kushi : dear what is this...u are not talking to ur best friend...kyu bhai...aisa kyu...usnsne apni doss mis kardi issliye...to aap unse baat hi nahi kar rahi...are this wrong...gussa dikhao..but babu aise baat to mat karna band karo...it hurts...i knw aap bhi hurt ho...par dekho...ab wo kitni pareshan hai...aur ab ussne phir se apni doss miss ki to koi to hona chahiye na waha...usse dantne ke liye...*wink* ...aur aapki mumma bhi kitni pareshan hai...chalo now be a good girl...aur usse jake baat karo...review section me mujhe...batana ki sab thek ho gaya...thek hai...:)

Sukhmani : ha to madam ji ye kya...humne ek babaji ko itna pareshan kiya...ki babaji plz let sukhmani be fit and fine...now are good...but ye to galt baat hai na...aap to apni doses miss karne lage...verrry bad...:( ...aur khushi ne bhi apse baat karna band kar diya na...chalo now promise me...ki aapp ab se apni koi bhi dose miss nhi karoge...aur khushi ko abhi jake manoge...ha...very good...:)

Okkkk...nw start...:)

* * *

Daya : (in attentive way ) puvri, kya hua ...? tumne ekdum se gaari rokne ke liye kyu kaha...?

Purvi : (replied in tense tone) Sir , wo dekhiye waha (pointing towards the direction with raising her hand) ek ghari khadi hai..lagta hai car ka accident hua hai...?

Freddy : agreeing with purvi...ha sir lagta to hai..pata nhi kab accident hua hoga...? aur yaha to ass-pass koi hai bhi nhi..jo isse hospital phucha de...

Daya : chaloo...chal ke dekhte hai...with this all steeped down from quallis and move towards the car...

in their way daya is expirencing a feeling..a feeling of loosing someone who is really close to him...he slowed up his speed...till now both purvi and freddy almost reached the car...and starts observing the car nd area...trying to conclued...what exectly happen...

the sumup of their observation is that..may be the car is being driven with a high speed..somehow driver/owner looses his control over the steering wheel... which leads to collied the car with the trunk of tree...

which they conveyed to their senior... with this now daya...move ahead and trying to peep inside the car..and was shocked...and only few words escaped from his mouth...

Daya : ( with a top of his voice plus shocking touch ) Abhiiiiiiiii...

After listing their senior's voice...both hurriedly turned their faces towards daya sir...who is now standing there in unfathomable state...with blank expression...glued to that place..not moving even a bit...both became worried after looking his senior...freddy asked daya sir worriedly...

... Sirr... kya hua...? aap itni zor se kyu cikhee...?...

there is no response from his side...infact there is not even a slightest change his face expression showing... and same with his position...this leads to increase the worry and tension of both...to peak...

But.. somehow... they manage to collect some courage and peeded inside the car standing infront of them...inspite of the hurddle of the car's window glass...what they could manage to see...that shaked both to their core...

their dearer sir...,the shaan of CID..., whom they are missing badly from last 60 days..., for whose arrival they are waiting since long...,is inside the car ...

leaving his head on the steering wheel... like a soulless body...for now.., which is haphazardly painted with deep and dark red color of his own blood...after a deadly silence of couple of minutes...

freddy and purvi regain their sense and switch back to present...

freedy first turn his eyes towards daya sir...finding him in previous state..came to know... that for now daya sir is not in his sense...so he took a command in his hand...

well its also very difficult to him...but at the same time... he also knew that he has to do this to save his Abhijeet sir from the cruel hands of death who are slowly reaching towards him...so after gathering the courage left inside him..he ordered purvi...

Freddy : purvi jaldi ambulance ko phone karo...

Purvi : (replied while putting her cell out of her jeans pocket.. in tense voice ) jee sir mai abhi karti hu ...

While one side purvi is engage in phone call... and On the otherside... Freddy is putting his all efforts in opening the car door as it stuck..., with the accident.. at last ..door got opened...they can now cleary see their sir with out any hurrdle...

what they saw is that...

Abhijeet's head is resting on steering wheel which is fully dipped in his own blood...his one hand is hanging down... from which one by one drops of blood are continously...falling on the mat of car ...which is now turned to red fully...and ,while his another hand is also on the steering wheel...

which made both purvi and freddy to shake...both turned their face towards daya sir...expecting some sort of reaction from his part after getting a clear view of his buddy's condition... but of no use...daya is still on his previous position...

After having this undigestable unfloded scene infront of their eyes..freddy asked purvi ...

Freddy : (worriedly) purvi, ambulance kitni deer me pahuch rahi hai...while purvi replied in same tone..

Purvi : sir., 20 minute me...with this current of fear passes in their both body...purvi suggested Freddy sir...

Purvi : (with a ting of fear in her voice) Sir..,hum Abhijeet sir ko apni gari me le jate hai.. raste me ambulance milte hi hum unhe usme shift kar denge..kyuki more tensed... sir ki condition bahut hi karab hai..kahi..der..

she stopped in mid as they can never imagine... the cid without the person... who present inside a car in a unconcious state...in awkared manner ...while Freddy is also going through the same trail of thoughts...

soon Freddy replied in argreeing tone...

Freddy : Ha...purvi tum thek keh rahi hoo...hume abhijeet sir ko jaldi se jaldi hospital pohuchana hoga...issliye hum unhe apni gari me hi le jate hai...ambulance ka wait nahi kar sakte...

both look towards daya sir for help but he for now he himself needs help...so both made their steps towards the Abhijeet's car..after facing some averdity they sucessfully shifted Abhijeet in their quallis's back seat...

in meantime... they tried to bring him concious state but all their endeavors..went in vain...purvi also accompanying him in back seat...putting his brother's bloody head on her lap..tears were start forming in her eyes...and...

on the otherside...freddy move owards daya sir and softly shifts his own hand over his shoulder...and softly utter some words...

Freddy : Daya sir ...with a pause of few seconds...continues...abhijeet sir ko kuch nhi hoga...( controlling hard on his tears..) unko kuch ho hi nhi sakta...

now daya turned his face in the direction of freddy...his eyes are asking that..sacchi..usse kuch nhi hoga na..?

freddy can easily guess that what's going on his mind ... so, assured him with eyes...and help him in setlling on passenger seat.. while he himself grapped the driving seat..made their way to hospital...

In their entire journey to the hospital...daya is looking to back seat in a regular interval... where his best friend is lying.., uncomfortably in that uncapacious place.,..placing his head on purvi's lap..and purvi is also constantly staring on her brothers face where tears were rolling down from her checks...

So many flashes starts coming in his mind...while ears are filled with the echo of his protective brother's voice...

...purvi mujhe pata hai... tumne kuch galat nhi kiya...

...tum phikar mat karo...jaldi hi sab thek ho jayega...

...aapna khayal rakhna...aur kuch bhi garbar lage to turant mujhe call karna...okk...

And sooo onnn...

On the otherside...,

freddy is observing all these from the mirror present upside...he is usually a person of very soft heart...

So,,, himself going through the same pain... which is reflecting in the form of tears... which are again and again forming in his eyes...and he is regularily rubbing them off...and concertrating on driving... as for now... his priority is to first reach hospital as soon as possible...

Whole journey of 30 minutes passed in a deadly silence...all are dwell in their own thougts and sweet memories which they spent with a person who's life is in danger now...Scratched and harsh break of quallis made all of them to come present...both now shift their vision outside from the window glass...

The board of hospital on which CITY HOSPITAL is written is not apparent to them because of their blurry vision because of tears... which are not allowing them to manifest all things...

All steped out of the quallis entered inside the hospital building...

while freddy yell and called for a doctor who is on night duty...after seeing the senerio.., the nurse immediately called the doctor meantime they shifted abhijeet on strecher... which is brought by the wardboy...doctor reached and checked abhijeet...after all done...

he ordered nurse to ready operation theater...and told wordboy to shift Abhijeet in O.T... both moved ...while he pacify trio with...

Doctor : (assuring tone) dekhiye .,aap log phikar mat kijiye...everything will be alright...trust on GOD...with this he leave from there...

Daya sir is standing outside the operation thearter with the support of wall...having constant emotions on his face...not a single tear present in his eyes...which making Freddy and purvi more tense...both exchange a glance...and freddy moved towards the reception...and asked the receptionist...

Freddy : kya mai ek call kar sakta hu...?

Receptionist : ji...

Freddy with the... lastly courage left within him...dail number of beauro...

Tring...tring...

Tring ...tring...

Tring... person from other side picked the call...

Person : Hello..CID Beauro...

Freddy : (he can easily guess that the other person present on line) ACP sir ( with teary voice)..

This teary voice shakes the man...he replied with tension...

ACP : freddy.. freddy ..kya hua ...? tum ro kyu rahe ho ...? sab thek to hai na...? daya ...daya to thek hai na...?

after getting no response from freddy side...he raise his pitch and again said...

ACP : FREDDYYY... tum kuch bolte kyu nhi...

his voice bring freddy in his sense...

Freddy : ( in breaking tone) S..sirr...aa..app..aapp..jaldi se CITY HOSPITAL aa jayiye...plzzzz sir jaldi aaiye...

with this he disconnect the phone...and moved to O.T...while ACP sir also in great tension...he inform eveyone and move towards the hospital...after 45 minutes all reached hospital...move towards receptionist...and asked her..

DR Salukhe : Abhi yaha se kisi ne call ki thi karib 45 minutes pehle...meanwhile ..vivek notice freddy roaming to and fro outside the operation theater...he inform all...

All moved towards the operation theater with fast steps...All can sense a great tension in the enviroment...

Vivek made his way towards freddy and put his hand on his shoulder...utter some soft words..

Vivek : freddy sir...

freddy turn and hug vivek tightly..tears starts flowing with a fast pace...which he was controlling from last few hours...with the touch of his friend he is now expelling out all his pain...

all saw this and this incresed their level of tension...they want to know what's the matter and who is inside the operation theater...

ACP : ( asked freddy ) Freddy baat kya hai...? tum itna ro kyu rahe ho..? purvi bhi ro rahi hai...aur daya wo to kuch react hi nahi kar raha...

no reply from his side...he still in same position and just crying crying anmd crying with voice...

Acp : ( loud voice ) freddy...jaldi batao kya baat hai...humari tension all barti ja rahi hai...with this freddy lift his head up...and reply in teary voice...

Freddy : Sirrr... hum... hum ja..jab.. ghar ja rahe theee taabbb...he narrate all the scene...

all were shocked after listening all ... while freddy continues...

Freddy : ( teary voice) Sirr, dekhiye na tab se Daya sir aise hi hai ...kuch bol hi nahi rahe...unhe to pehle se hi lag raha tha ki kuch bura hne wala hai...

All looked towards freedy, bewildered...

Freddy..: ha sir..., jab hum log ghar ja rahe the tab sir ne bataya tha ki...unhe kuch ajeeb sa feel ho raha hai...jaise kuc bura hone wala ho...

And all understands that in the case of their both...this is normal...if something is going wrong with one..the six sense of other starts working fast...and somehow he came to know that...there is any problem with other...

Acp now very well know about the reason behind day's behaviour.. ...assuring all with his eyes .. he moved towards Daya...

Acp : (call him with lots of love) Dayaaa...

He turned his face after hearing the voice of fatherly figure man...tears start forming in his eyes with full speed...and said...in teary voice..

Daya : Siiirrr...

and hug his father as tight as he can and starts crying...this tight hug told Acp that how much fear and pain he stored inside him...after a pace of 10 minutes... he stop crying but still teary are present there... and utter some few words...

Daya: sirr, wo.. wo..abhii...before he continue ..Acp interupted...

ACP : daya , usse kuch nhi hoga...docter treatment kar rahe hai na... aur waise bhi wo hum sabko chodke kabhi ja hi nhi sakta...aur na hi hum usse kabhi jane denge...chalo ab rona band karo...he gently wipped his tears...

Same time.. red light ...present ouside the operation theater.. which indicates that operation is on process...now turned off... means operation is over...

with this.. heartbeat of each and every member presen overthere starts increasing...all turned restless..loosing their pateince with the every passing minute...

Door got open in silence...doctor who treated Abhijeet step out from O.T room...after instructing nurse something..the nurse went inside the room again...while he himself move towards all...

Dr Salukhe : ( asked) dr abhijeet kaisa hai...?

Doctor replied : dekhiye humne operation kar diya hai..aur wo ab khatre se bahar hai...lekin..

All relaxed..after hearing that their dear sir is safe now..but that lekin bewilders all of them..

Acp : ( hurry where fear easily sensed from his voice present) lekin..? lekin kya doctor...?

Doctor continues...

Doctor : dekhiye...wo khartre se to bahar hai... par bahut week hai..,jab aaplog unhe yaha laye the...tab tak unka kafi zada blood loss bhi ho chuka tha.., unka temperature bhi bahut high tha...jiski wajah se weakness aur bhi bad gayi hai...

all shocked and after a pause of few minutes..he continues...

Aur jab humne unka treatment start kiya... to hume unke right chest ke pass do bulets ke ghaw(wound) dikhe... which are still unhealed...unme se ek to karib 15 din purana hai... aur dusra lagbag 7 din...i think unhone proper care bhi nhi kia aur na hi regularly time pe medicines... issilye unme abhi bhi bleeding ho rahi hai... aur lagta hai ye last 2 months se bahut exert ho rahe hai...unka mind bhi bahut restless hai...

( all got shocked again which the explaination of abhijeet condition and fear is also apperently present on their faces...doctor noted this so add in assuring tone)

khair...khatre ki koi baat nhi hai..he will bhi fine...but what he needs is proper care...

which make them little relaxed...

now after listening all these with silent...now daya asked doctor...

Daya ( with hesitation) doctor... abhijeet ko hosh kab tak aayega...? aur kya hum usse mil sakte hai..?

Doctor : dekhiye weakness ki wajah se to unhe subaha tak hi hosh aa payega... abhi to wo unconcious hai... humne unhe sedative deke sulaya hai..so that unke mind ko thora relaxation mill sake...to aap log mill ke kya karenge..?

Daya : doctor hum usse bilkul..bhi..disturb nhi karenge ... hum usse ek baar dekh sakte hai...

Atfer thinking he nodded...

Doctor : thek hai.. aaplog unsse mil lijiye...par unhe disturb mat kijiye ga...okk...

All noded with small smile..and move to Abhijeet's room...till now he is shifted in emergency ward...for observation...

with each step...which they are making towards the his room ... tears starts rolling down with faster pace..they pused the door inside... now they clearly see him without any hurrdle...while moving towards his bed..a same thought crossing through the mind... of all the members...

The person for whose arrival they are waiting from last 2 months...60 days...1440 hours...and 86400 minutes... so.., that they could tell him that how much they missed him...they want to share lots of things with him...is now present infront of them... but at that place... that they can't ever think off... and that of in such a bad condition...lying on hospital bed with lots of equipments attached to his body...

Acp went near his head and starts ruffling his hair with lots of love and afffection in it...daya sit on the stool there ... hold his abhi's hand with lots of care... so that it does't hurt him nor his peaceful sleep got disturbed...while all others are standing arround the the bed with tears...

After some time they all moved outside...whole night they waited in hospital outside the room .no one leve for their home...

whole night no one slept infact they didn't even took a single nap ...because no one was in mood to leave... all are dwell in their thoughts...

Acp is siiting on the bench present in the corridor...deeply engulfed in his thought...

...sir,, aap yaha ki tension mat lijiye... yaha mai sab sambhalunga...with assuring smile...

...sir, plzz next time se aap mujhe kuck bhi aisa –waisa karne ke liye mat kehne...

...sir... koi aapka sath de na de mai aapka sath humesha dunga...

...sir, mujhe pura bharosa hai..ki aapp kabhi kuch galat kar hi nahi sakte...

...Senior inspector Abhijeet is reporting on duty sir...

Dr salukhe.. sitting beside his friend..but lost in his own trance...

... kya dr sahab.. mujhe pata tha ki iss bar aap bhi kuch nahi kar payenge...

...aree...aapp bhi yaha hai...goo..goood morning dr sahab...

...kya hua dr sahab... teasingly..girl friend naraz ho gayi ...jo aap gussa hum par nikal rahe hai...

...aree..plzz dr sahab... app apne baal mat nochiye...pata chala aapka vig haath me aa gaya to...

(humoristic way)...

Freddy...who is standing beside the wall...

...kya freddy... kya tum humesha ye aatma aatma ka raag allap te rahte ho...

...kya freddy tum bhabi jee ko kahi ghumne nahi le ja sakte...very bad...

...loa do freddy mai abhi babhi ji se baat karta hu...

...kya baat hai freddy...aaj kal to tum bahut smart hote ja rahe ho...

While ,,, daya standing outside the room..and constantly...looking inside from the glass...

...daya yaar dehk to mujhe tang mat kar..kaam karne de...

...sahab ka dimag kuch zada hi nahi chalne laga hai aaj kal...

...daya tum apna khyal nahi rakh sakta... ab dehko bukhar ho gaya na...kisne kaha tha sahab ko barish me bhigne ke liye...

... mai yaha pareshan hu aur tum has rahe ho...waise tum has kyu rahe ho...tab puchunga kaisa feel hota hai jab yaha tumhari jhaga mai hospital bed pe hunga...

Daya mummers...

Boss plzz jaldi se thek ho jao ...mai tumhe ab kahi pareshan nahi karunga...

The night which usually slipped so easily...that they couldn't manage enough sleep to remove all their tiredness and regenerate themselves... is now so long ... a single minute is passing like an hour... all are impatiently waiting for the person to come in his sense...,who is now lying on bed senseless...

After many hours of tension...minutes of fear... seconds of pain...

Now...its morning ...

* * *

**Long one na...chalo ab aap sab bhi... long long reviews do...and ya kub sare...**

**Chalo... for now byee...take care... keep supporting me...**

**Thank You so much...**

**Sweetpari...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Guyzzz... i m back with update... .. soollyyy * holding my eares *... for late... as i m still not so fine... ... dont know why...? but something is wrong with me... as sometimes my back pain starts... sometimes terrible head ache... sometimes stomach pain... ufff.. hum pareshan ho chuke hai...and... other reason is that... i have to write the chapter...

Palak... thank u dear ... loved u...

Guest ... u liked it.. my pleasure... thank you and love u dear ...

Guest ... u are also lovely dear.. thank u...

Abhirikafan... aww.. u loved it ... thank you dear... and love you too...

Guest ... thank you dear... so much ...

Guest ... thank you dear...

Guest ... thank u... love u dear ...

Shrestha... thank u dear... see here is it ... love you ...

Abhisrk-ian... aww... u cried.. chalo.. a big hug to u... ab mat rona.. kyuki ..aap rote hue bikul bhi acche nahi lagte... hmmm ... lets see .. ye sazish hai ya kuch aur... happy ... update is here... thank you.. and love you dear...

Guest .. thank you dear and love u...

Rukmani ... hmm.. let see kab tak sab thek hota hai... aur hota bhi hai ki nahi * wink*... thank u dear.. and love you too...

Guest ... aww u are sad ... chalo a small and cute hug for you... now feeling better... thank u and love u dear...

Artanish... so ur wait is end now..,, here is ur upadate... dekh lo aapke aur humare abhi sir kaise hai... thank u so much dear ...

Guest ... loo update aa aapka gaya... thank you dear... and love you...

Aditya ... lets peep inside to knw... how is abhjeet sir now... thank u dear so much...

Priya ... aree phir aise kaise kaam chale ga... aur waise bhi intezar ka phal mitha hota hai... ab iss chapter ka to pata nhi... kaisa phal hai .. * wink *.. khud hi dekh lo... thank u and love you dear...

Krittika... thank you dear for ur wishes... i m now feeling better ... hmm to memory loss ... pataa nahi.. ho bhi sakta hai.. aur nahi bhi.. *evil smile * ... thank you dear... love u too...

Nanditaroy... see i m here.. again .. aapko pareshan karne ke liye... * devil smile * ... thank you so much...and love you dear...

Khushi... i m very very happy... ki everything is now sort out b/w you and sukhmani... are agar friends ki madad nahi karenge to kiski karenge... jab hum unhe pareshan kar sakte hai.. to help bhi to karna banta hai boss... love u... and ur hug is really soothing... see i m feeling gud now... so .. from myside... a fluffy tuffy... teddy hug for u... thank u dear.. and love you..

Sukhmani... pakka wala promise na... u will take medicines on time and take proper care of urself... i m very happy... a tight hug for u... and ya one big choco also... na na mai kanjus nahi hu... innocently... ek choco isliye... so that aap dono share karo... tabhi to big one di hai... share karne se pyar badhta hai na... thats why... thoda humare liye bi bachan ... hum bhi khayenge... hhaha.. thank u dear and love you...

Shzk ... hmm... see ur update is here ... thank you dear and love you...

Duo-mrf... hahaha...so apko dar lag raha hai... so here is a big teddy for u... teddy ko hug karke chapter padhna.. dar nahi lagega... okay...thank you... and love u dear ...

Shilpam ... kitna sochte ho aap dada bhai... hume bhi batao kya sochte rahte ho... * raising eyebrows* ... thank you dada bhai...

GD( dada) ... thanku... thanku... thanku ...so much dada... i m so grateful to u... i m a big fan of urs...thanku... and ek secret bataye... are kaan to paas loa... secret hai na... ok... i love that when u call baccha... thanku dada... so much...

DF di... hmm to aap sahi hai... good... and bullets... are didu wait karo na... batayenge – batayenge... sab batayenge hum aapko... but u have to wait for that... thank u didu... love u too ...

Carcresta... aww ... chalo a sweet hug to u dear... mmm ... dekhte hai... duo ek sath hote hai ... ya... thank you dear...

Aanhal... u liked it... thank u for ur appreciation dear... thank u so much...

Shilpa ... thank you so much dear... love you ...

Aanhal ... duo moments... okay ... thank you...

Kkkloveu... so mam finally u got time... but happy that atleast you. Read it... okay ..thank you for ur suggestion... i will work on it... ahhhaa... ye kya humne to apko shayar bhi bana diya... nice na... and ur shayari is also not bad ...but ye kya ... shayari me bhi dhamki... * raising eyes * ... abh to baat karlo... update kiya na humne... thank you dear... and love you tooo ...

Nitu ... ohooo... aapko chapter jakkas laga... thank you... love u dear ...

Guest ... dear here is ur 4th chapter... thank u ...

Guest... dear sorry to say... but this is not a to talk like this... that... mar gai ho kya...? as i earlier told that... i m not well... i can understand u wanna read next chapter... but still dear ... kya pata koi kis problem me ho... plzzz dear also try to understand ... others prospective also... anyways... here is ur chapter.. thank u... and take care ...

Siya ... hmmm... lets see... thamk u dear... and love you ...

Kushi ... thank you dear for your concern... now i m fine ...

Guest ... here is update ... thank u dear ...

Honey ... bahut sweet name hai... thank u dear... love u...

Guest ... thank u dear ...

Guest ... thank u dear for ur wishes... love u ...

Guest ... thank you so much... and love u too ...

Now read... i m shutting my mouth... as i already... blabbered a lot...

* * *

Now its morning...

Nurse came out from room... tells everyone that now... anytime the patient can regain his conciousness... and leaves for doctor's cabin...

Doctor came ... and entered in abhijeet's room...

Doctor : ( smiled) aur abhijeet ji... kya haal hai...?

Abhijeet : ( smiling weakly...) theek hu doctor...

Doctor started his work... checking his heartbeats... breathing rates... on machines... attached to abhijeet's body...

Abhijeet asked ...

Abhijeet : ( weak tone) doctor wo mai yaha kaise... matlab mujhe yaha koun leke aaya... ? asked in confusion...

Doctor : smilled... aapke family members... abhijeet chaos... after seeing him like this... he added...

... CID wale...

Abhijeet : cid wale (wondering) ... unhe mai kaha mila... wisphered...

Doctor : dekhiye... aapka accident ho gaya tha... to wo log aapko yaha le aayye... pauses ... and futher asked after few minutes ... abhijeet ...abhijeet looked towards doctor... aapko dard ho raha hai... while checking his wounds...

Abhijeet : jee doctor... dard to ho raha hai...

Doctor : ha wo to abhi hoga hi... itni chote jo aayi hai apko... waise abhijeet ... manta hu aap ek CID officer ho... lekin isska matlab ye to nahi na... ki aap apni health ko ignore kare... medicines bhi na lo...

Abhijeet lowers his head... doctor felt little anger ...so added...

Doctor : in little anger ...aapko pata apki condition kitni critical thi... after realising about that... this not right time of scolding... calmed himself... and continue in deep tone ... kitna blood loss hua tha... aur wo bullet wounds and aapka temperature... ki wajah se...

Before he further continue his lecture... abhijeet interupted ...

Abhijeet : ( in irritation ) kya yaar sumit ...? aab tum apna ye doctoro wala lecture mat start karo...

Sumit is abhijeet's friend... who cares for him a lot... and gets very tensed if he see him on hospitals' bed ...though he is accquainted with the type of job he is performing... and indded can do anything to make him smile ...

Sumit smilled ... after looking him irritated...

Sumit : ( ting of naughtiness...) kyu ... tum aisi nubat ( situation) hi kyu aane dete ho... aapna khyal nhi rakh sakte ... jab dekho aise behave karte ho... jaise tum super hero ho... aur tumhe to kuch ho hi nahi sakta...

Abhijeet smilled after listening that word super hero... but soon he became quiet... sumit noticed that... so stopped...

After a silence of few minutes... sumit said...

Sumit : accha ab mai chalta hu... tum aaram karo... aur sabko ander bhejta hu... sab kabse tumhare hosh me aane ka wait kar rahe hai... mai unhe abhi bhejta hu...

Abhijeet simply nodded ...

Sumit turned... now starts taking his steps towards the door... after reaching near... turned and looked towards abhijeet and ... who is indulge in his deep thoughts... become sad after looking him like this... wait for few minutes ..then exit completely...

He came outside... and said...

Sumit : ( with smile) ab aaplog unsse mil sakte hai..( again added meaningful tone) ...but with proper care... unsse koi bhi stress nahi hona chahiye aur naa hi... wo koi zada moment kare ... it will affect his stiches aur waise bhi uske ghaw ( wounds ) gehre hai.. to problem ho sakti hai... aur ha... na hi wo zada baate kare...

All nodded and moved inside...after taking a glimpse of all... a sweet smile crept on abhijeet's face... in reply... all also small smile...

Abhijeet noticed ... the red and swollen eyes... of everyone ... so he easily guessed that might be the whole night ... all are waited for him ... to come back in his conciousness... he felt bad... because of him all suffered... and didn't sleep... but at the same time... he is felt happy... that.. he is blessed with such a beautiful family... who love and care for him a lot ... his eyes gets moistured...

Daya came forward and occupy the stool... present there... while acp went near abhijeets head ,dr salunkhe stood near his legs... while ... rest all were standing surrounding his bed...

Daya softly hold his hand... so that it doesn't cause him pain... cares his hand with love... abhjeet moved his gaze toward him... and smilled... in turn daya also give him a weak smile... while on the other hand ,, acp moved his hand near his head... where thick white bandage is present... on which some red marks of his blood are clearly seen... and starts ruffling his hair...with lots of love in it... which is really soothing abhijeet a lot... after long time ... he is experiencing it... which make him little relax... acp sir asked...

Acp : (pure love) kaise ho abhijeet..?

Abhijeet sensed that the enviroment... which so dull... so just to make it lively... starts looking here and there... though it is hard and painful for him... because of is head injury and other injuries which were also present there... on his body ...

With this... all are exchanging confused glance with eachother ... whereas abhijeet stopped after some couple of minutes...and said...in confusion...

abhijeet : sir aap kisse puch rahe hai...mujhe to yaha koi bimar nhi dikh raha...

All smiled... acp sir feels proud to have a son like abhijeet... who never see his loved ones in pain... always tried to make the enviroment light... joyfull... away from all pains.., tensions.., worries... whatever may the condition... how much pain he is bearing ... no matter... he never let his family to go through any pain... or suffer...

now said...

Dr Salunkhe : aree...abhijeet Acp tumse puch raha hai...hospital bed pe tum ho to... sab tum se hi... tumhara haal chaal puchenge...na...( added in fake little irritation... as he understood that what exactly abhijeet is doing...so just to accompanying him )

While again abhijeet said...

Abhijeet : par dr sahab... mujhe kya hua hai...mai to bilkul fit hu...( smilling but yet confused tone )...

Daya : ( in humoristic tone) han... han... tumhe kaha kuch ho sakta hai... ( teasingly) tum to super hero ho na... turned his face in anger... stood up from stool... and starts stepping out from ward...

Abhijeet instantly clutched his wrist...with his hand... which is pre-occuppied by needles...and that movement of his hand...lead to causes a high pain...and painfull aahh...escaped from his mouth...

Daya become panic and turned suddenly... started...

Daya : ( full of concern..) abhi...kya hua...? dard ho raha hai...?

while all were also tensed with that painfull aahh... but felt relaxed and smile... after looking towards daya... abhijeet also smiled...

soon daya realised that he is angry with him.. then... start... scolding him... which contains not only pure love but also pain and fear in it... fear of loosing his buddy ...

Kya hai...? han ...hath ( hand) hilane ko kisne bola tha... ho gaya na dard... thinking...and added... (teasingly) ha.. par tumhe kya fark padta hai... tum to super hero ho... dard to hoga nahi tumhe... turned his face...

fresh tears start forming in his eyes... which he is trying his hard not to roll them... down...

but there is no need of abhijeet to see those tears... he can easily understand... that what's going inside his daya... he tighten his grip on his wrist... and pulled it little bit...

daya sit beside him on his bed... while abhijeet initiate ... with his weak tone...

abhi : sorryy... said innocently and with his famous puppy eyes... which no one can ressist... especially our dear daya sir... daya smiled.. but put his lips sealed ... still trying pretent... that he is annoyed... so added...

Daya : ( teasing tone) sorry kyu...? sorry kyu.. bol rahe ho tum...

Abhi : pata nahi...

Daya : to phir kyu...sorry bol rahe ho..? confused..

Abhi : kyuki galti tumhari ho ya.. meri... ( most innocently ) manana to mujhe hi padta hai...

With this all burst with huge laughter... the room which is previously occuppied with dullness...now filled with so many heartly laughs... joys ...relishments...

while daya smiled embarrassingly... with lowering his head... and abhi is staring all of them with a sweet smile on his face...Acp notice this...

After some time...all stopped...but still refreshing smiles were present on their faces...now...

Acp : ( till smilling ) aise kya dekh rahe ho abhijeet...?

Abhijeet : ( replied in smile with a ting of pain of missing) kuch nahi sir...bus wo bahut dino baad sabke sath hu na to bus... in pain... maine aap logo ko bahut miss kiya...

Meanwhile...,dr salunkhe get a call... so leave...to answer that...

Acp sir just pulled his son... in the protected shell of a father... with lots of care... so that his stiches do not get pressurized... otherwise it creates clutter... abhijeet also hugged him tightly... and now tears starts realeasing from his eyes... he cried... showing his pain of being alone... far from everyone..., pain of not having a single talk to anyone ... through any communication device...

Though he is a strong and tough cop... do not show his emotions easily... but this time circumstances were different and difficult for him...

Because he went for mission... at that place from which... he tried his level best to maintain a distance... that place always hunts him...

All were confused... after seeing their sir like this... brokken ... the thing all could grab is that... something very bad happen to him... at that place...

While daya and acp sir exchange a confused glance... they very well know abhijeet... that he will never expel his pain like this... especially when the team members were present...

Normally.. ., they have to put lots efforts and hardwork... to make abhijeet burst.., to realease his pain... but now things are just opposite...

Now, seeing all this... a unknown fear passes inside their mind and body of both... that something very bad happened with him in his mission...

Acp sir is continously..., rubbing his back... to make him relax... around 10-15 minutes later... acp sir, feels that abhijeet's body becomes drowsy..., he pushed him back... by holding him... and became shocked...

Acp sir : ( in shocking tone ) Abhijeet...

No reply... he again drift in unconciouss state... all paniced... daya came forward... helped Acp sir to make lie abhijeet on bed... while ordered freddy...

Daya : (in hurry) freddy jaldi doctor ko bulao... jaldi...

Freddy rushed outside to call doctor... while other got more tensed... daya rubbing his buddy's hand .. with care and love... tears were present in every single member...

Couple of minute later... freddy came along with doctor... seeing him acp sir said in tensed tone...

Acp sir : doctor sahab... dekhiye na abhijeet ko achanak kya ho gaya...? thori der pehle tak to sab thek tha... phir achanak wo behosh kaise ho gaya...

Doctor : dekhiye... aaplog tension mat lijiye... mai dekhta hu... abhi aap sab bahar jaiye... aur hume check up karne dijiye...

All nodded... and starts moving outside the ward... but daya is still standing in same position... staring at abhijeet's face... acp noticed this... came forward... and said ...

Acp sir : ( with politely) daya abhijeet ko kuch nahi hoga... chalo bahar chalo... holding his hand firmly...added...aur doctor ko apna kam karne do...

With this both left... all were present there... acp made his way to bench... and settled himself on it...and salunkhe also accompany him... as he sensed that something is fishy... he wanted that his buddy first compose himself... so said nothing... after some minutes... acp said in tensed tone...

Acp sir : yaar.., salunkhe.. mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai... salunkhe added...

Dr. Salunkhe.. : boss... abhijeet ko kuch nhi hoga ... tum bekar me hi... cutted by acp sir...

Acp sir : ( in fear ) wo baat nhi hai salukhe... mujhe pura yakeen hai ..wo theek ho jayega par...

Dr Salukhe : ( confusingly said ) par... par kya acp..

Acp Sir : pata nahi salukhe... pata nahi ... bus aisa lag raha hai... jaise waha mission me usske sath kuch bahut bura hua hai...

Dr Salunkhe : par tumhe aisa kyu lag raha hai... said in confusion...

Acp sir : ( in fear ) salunkhe mai abhijeet ko pichle 17 saalo se janta hu... nakul ke baad maine inn dono ko hi apna beta samjha hai... samjha hi nahi balki mana hai... aur inki rag- rag se me vakif ( familier) hu... aur bahut acche se janta hu mai dono ko... added in smile... tumhe pata hai... ye jo daya hai na... ye physically to bahut strong hai ... par ander se utna hi soft hai... ye apne emotions pe controll nhi kar pata... aur ye jo abhijeet hai na...

ye bhi kuch kam nhi hai... ye bhi aander se bahut hi soft hai... bus fark itna hai ki ye aapne dard.., apni takleef... kisiko batata nahi hai... aur humesha asise dikhata hai jaise kitna strong hai... jo ki wo bikul nahi hai... pauses for a minute... then added in pain...

Pata hai... kitni mehnat karni parti hai... saluhke got confused with that mehnat word...

acp sensed his confusion so to clear it...

aur nahi to kya... jab bhi uske sath kuch bura hota hai... ya koi baat isse hurt karti hai... ye kisi ko nahi batata... bus andar hi andar... tuta rehta hai... sab yaad karke... now added in smile...phir mujhe aur daya ko kitna homework karna padta hai... taaki ye apna dard... apni takleef ko bahar nikale... kitni baar to isske guse ka samana karna padta hai hume... in fear... aise lagta hai jaise abhi kuch kar dega... smilled .. par nhi...

Salunkhe also smiled... acp paused...

Dr Salunkhe : ha yaar ye baat to hai... maine bhi isse na jane kya – kya bol diya tha isse... par issne mujhe kuch bhi nahi bola... aur maaf bhi kar diya... lekin yaar isme parshan hone wali kya baat hai...

Acp sir : hai salunkhe... pareshan hone wali hi to baat hai... jis abhijeet ko intna force karna padta tha ... taaki wo apni takleef ko expel kar sake... wo aaj mujhe gale lagke ro raha tha...

Salunkhe get shocked... and said in amazed tone...

Dr Salunkhe : wo ro raha tha... ye kaise ho sakta hai boss...

Acp sir : ( in fear ) wohi to salunkhe... wahi to... yahi baat mujhe bahut pareshan kar rahi hai... zaror uske sath in 2 mahino me kuch bahut bura hua hai... kuch bahut bura... in dreamy tone..

Dr salunkhe : pradyuman... tumhe pata hai ... ki usse mission pe kaha bheja gaya tha...

Acp sir : in dissapointly... nahi salunkhe ... mujhe kuch nahi pata...

Dr salunkhe : matlab ab abhijeet hi kuch bata sakta hai...

Acp sir nodded... and both are silent...

On the otherside...

Daya is silently standing with wall...

Daya pov : abhijeet ... boss maine tumhe aaj pehli baar iss tarah dekha... aisa kya hua hai... tum to kisi ke same apni feeling show nahi karte the na... in smile... angry young man banne ka jo shok tha tumhe... confusingly... phir aaj tum iss tarah... in fear...kahi tumare mission me to kuch... firmly .. zaror wahi kuch hua hai... wondering ... par kya...

At the same time inside the room... sumit.. is done with all his checkups... after giving him injection ... patted on his checks ... and thought...

Something really bad happen with abhijeet in last few days ..when he was in his mission... but what ? ... is itself a big question...

Left from there after a span of few minutes... looking at doctor...all bombared... will lots of questions..,

Acp : doctor ...abhijeet ko kya hua... ? wo thek to hai na..? aur acchanak se behosh kaise ho gaya wo...?

Sumit : acp sir ek minute... all confused... pehle aap sab shant ho jaiye... all relaxed a bit... but waiting impatiently for their answers...

Looking him ..not interesting in anything else..so added...

Sumit : dekhiye... unke mind achanak se pressure padhne ki wajah se wo behosh ho gaye... lagta hai kuch bura hua hai unke sath... jise yaad karke... unka mind pressure me aa gaya tha... maine unhe injection de diya... ab 5-6 ghante baad ushe ab hosh aayega...

Daya : ( in tension) doctor ... wo thek to ho jaye ga na...? matlad koi ghabrane wali baat to nahi hai na...

Sumit : daya tum phikar mat karo... mai abhijeet ko kuch bhi nahi hone dunga...

All confused with his informal way of talking...

Daya : aap abhijeet ko jante hai ...

Sumit : haan... abhijeet ko mai bahut pehle se janta hu... aur wo mere bahut accha dost bhi hai... aap log mujhe nahi jante ... kyuki mai yaha nahi delhi me rahta tha... bus abhi kuch hi dino pehle mera yaha transfer hua hai... ha par main aap sabko janta hu... abhijeet aap sabke bare me hi to baate karta tha... humesha... added in complaining tone... wo phone to mera haal – chaal puchne ke liye karta tha ... par mera number hi nahi aata tha... bus aap sabke baare me hi bolta rahta tha... jab tak phone na cut ho jaye... making sad face...

Looking him like this... all smiled broadly...

Meanwhile... Nurse came and inform him to attend the other patient...

Sumit : accha sir aap log tension mat lijiye... aur ghar jake aaram kareye... in fear.. warna abhijeet mujpe gussa karega... ki ... intimating like abhijeet...

Ye kya sumit... tum in sabka kyaal nhi rakh sakte the... aise to bahut bolte ho abhijeet mai sab sambhal lunga tum tension mat lo... to ab kya hua.. sabko ghar nahi bhej paye tum... in requesting tone...

So plzz sir .. ab aaplog ghar jaiye... jaise hi abhijeet ko hosh aayega mai ..app sabko inform kar dunga...

All smilled... and leaved for their respective home... to take some rest... as they also have to go bureao...

Sumit smilled... also himself leave from their to attend another patient...

* * *

**Ahhh... very long na... chalo ... abh jaldi – jaldi... be a good boy or sweet girl... and leave ur precious reviews...**

**Take care andd love you all ... **

**Thank you **

**Sweetpari ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello.. freiends... :):). see i m back with new chapter... before you start reding there is something tht i want to tell you...**

**Friends.. sorry but this chapter is short and not so good... posted just because that all of you don't feel disconected... the reasons behind this small chapter is that ... ki firstly i not well...:(:( and secondly... i m so stressed... actually.. on around 21 july or in 1****st**** week of august ... humara result announce hoga... ki kitne candidates select honge.. and hume bahut tension ho rahi hai ... ki pata nhi ki humara name select hoga ki nahi... but i want to be selected from my bottom of my heart... **

**So plzzz friends pray from me na ... that ki hum select ho jaye... plzzz plzzz plzzz... wo kya hai na... god pe agar itne log pressure dalenge.. to humre select hone ke chances... badh jayenge na... so plzzz... and selient reviewers... app bhi plzzz pray karna .. humare liye ... plzzzzz. ... * puppy eyes*..**

**And ya thank you so so much for your love ., care.., support.., and wishes also... are jab humare itne pyare – pyare friends ki wishes humare sath hai to... very soon i will be fit and fine...:):)**

**Pata hai... with the every next chapter... the lenght of chapter increses... but number of reviews are declining...:(:(... you what till now there are 2000 views... and reveiws are only 155... dear ... where are are remaining ... 1845... readers... :(:(:(...**

******Now chalo read... and ya plzzz review...:):):)...**

* * *

All moved to their respective places...

Acp sir... daya.. sachin.. purvi... and all others also ... went to bureao... after freshing up and take some physically rest... because... at this time... mental rest is not possible... when their one of most important member of their family is on hospital bed... they don' t want to leave him alone... but despite of that... they are also a responsible cid officers too... and they have to fulfill their incumbent...

When they entered in bureao... they all are unaware about that... one more big problem is waiting for them inside...they shocked after having a glance of DCP CHITROLE inside the bureao...

While he welcomed them ... in his unique way...

**Dcp sir ... :** **in teasing tone..** are aao aao acp ... aaiye ye bureao aap hi ka hai...

All chores together unwillingly... good morning sir...

**Dcp sir .. :** ( **in humoristic tone** ) ye kya mujhe to pata hi nahi tha ... **amazed...** ki dupahar ke 1 baje ...good morning hoti hai...

**In** **anger continued**... kya mai jaan sakta hu ki... bureao ko khali chodkar... **in taunting tone**... aap aur aapke homhaar cid officer kaha gaye the... **in anger** ... wo to accha hua mai yaha tha ... warna pata hai cid ki kitni badnami hoti... kal ke akhbar ( newspaper ) me bade – babe aksharo ( words ) me likha hota...

Ki bari dopahar me cid bureao me ek bhi cid officer nahi... aam adami jaye to kiske pass jaye ... apni samasyao ( problems ) ko leker...

All are present there... keeping there head down... this increases his temper more...

**Dcp sir ... : ( in high pitch)** aab kuch bolo ge bhi ki tum sabke- sab kaha the... ya aise hi sar juka ke kade (stand) rahne ka irrada hai...

Now Acp sir... said.. in calm tone but... inside he boiling with anger...

**Acp.. :** sir .. , wo hum sab hospital me the... before he continue ... dcp cutted him.. **in amazed tone**..

**DCP sir ... : ** sab ke sab... ra**ising his eyebrows**...

**Acp sir .. :** jee sir ...

**DCP sir..** **:** wah sab ke sab hospital me the... phir to koi bahut badi baat hogi... **in eagarly tone**... mai bhi to janu.. aisi kya baat important baat thi jo puri ki puri.. cid team... hospital me thi...

**Acp sir ... : ( in firm tone** **)** sir.. wo abhijeet ka accident ... Dcp interupted...

**DCP sir ... : ( in irritated tone.. )** abhijeet ... ab ye abhijeet kaha se bich me aa gaya...

**Acp sir ... : (calmly )** sir wo kal... he narrated the whole incident... to bus hum sab issiliye... hospital me the...

**Dcp sir ... : **to issme sabko janne ki kya zarurat thi... in anger... wo bhi bureao ko khali chodke.. ye sab to tum logo ki life me normal hai... to phir sabko jane ki kya zarurat thi... in confusion... aur ye abhijeet to misson pe gaya tha na ... to wapis kab aaya...

All go hyper .. after listening ... ye sab to normal hai... but more of our daya sir... he is boiling with anger.. made a fist of his hand ... to controll make a contoll on himself... acp sir noticed this... and become little scare ... that .. if he lost lost his controll ... no one knows.. what he will do of this Dcp...

**Acp**... : **( in hurry )** sir .., aap phikar mat kijiye... ab hum yahi hai... aur case par bhi abhi se case karna start kar dete hai... waise sir case kis ka tha... i mean kiddnaping... ya koi khoon hua hai...

**Dcp sir.. :** haan haan... wo tum logo ko karna hi hai... ek aadmi ka khoon hua hai... andheri me jo kailash apartment hai waha pe... and start moving forward to exit door... but stopped in middle... turned and said...

**In ordering tone**... kisi ko bhi chutti nahi milegi... aur haan koi zarurat nahi hai... sabko ek sath hospital jane ki... udhar doctor aur nurses hoti hai... paitents ka khayal rakne ke liye... tumlog aapna – apna kaam karo... with this he left exited completely..

This was the limit... now all are fumming with anger... even acp sir also...

**Daya .. : ( in anger )...** ye dcp ... kyu aa jata hai har samaye (time) ... jabki isse pata hai.. yaha isse sab nafarat karte hai...

**Acp sir...:** **( calm tone )** daya dekho shaant ho jao... ye time nahi hai .. gussa karne ka... abhi hume bahut kaam hai.. aur phir hume abhijeet ke paas bhi to jana hai... **in convencing tone...**

**Freddy ..:** par sir .. ye dcp... cutted by acp sir ... **in firm tone..**

**Acp sir .. :** ek tarike se dekha jaye to accha hi hua ... jo ye dcp yaha aa gaya... listening this all are now looking towards acp sir... he noted.. this... **in meaningful tone**... aur nahi to kya.. ? agar uss time pe bureao me koi nahi hota to... cid ki kitni badnami ( defame) hoti...

Now all are agreed with acp sir... and calmed themselves... after a pause.. acp said...

**Acp ... :** chalo chalo sab kaam pe lag jao... hume kkam khatam karke abhijeet ke paas bhi to jana hai... **in ordering tone...** daya.. freddy.. purvi.. tum log kailash apartment jao... to pata lagao ... ki ..waha exactly kya hua tha...

all three nodded.. and leaved from there... aur baki sab ... aapna – apna kaam karo... and he himself leave for his cabin...

* * *

**i know bohut bura tha... but abhi issi se manage karlo...**

**guyzzzz plzzz... review... **

**and pray... for me ki humara naam select ho jaye... plzzzzz plzzzz**

**Thank you and love you all...**

**Sweetpari... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry friends... :(:(:( for troubling you all... a big soooorrrryyyy... in last chapter ... i was really stressed... so just wanted to share my problem with all of my friends... and demanded a little supports from ur side... just to remember me i ur prays... thats it... kyuki kehte hai... problems share karne se solve ho jati hai... so if u feel it bad or unformal... sorry for that guyzzz... from next time i will take care... and ya i didn't said that i will not give u update... friends... i know how difficult is to wait... as i m also a reviewer... and waited for updates a lot...**

And ya one more thing.. there was some technical problem.. thats why the updated chapter is not displaying... sorry for that also...

Thank u so much guyzzz... for ur wishes... and ya one good news... now i m fine...:):):)

**GD ( dada)...** sorry... for hurting u... and ya i knw ur one big secret... batau... batadoo... chalo... for now i m leaving... thank you so much dada...:):):)... keep smiling...:):):)

**Jyoti.**.. sorry dear for small chapter... aww... muh tak nhi gaya... kuch nahi hota ... ye wala pait( stomach) tak pahuch jayega... i guesss... thank you so much dear...:):):)... keep smiling...:):)

**Misha.**.. thank you dear.. :):):)... keep smiling..:):):)

**Artanish.**.. see here is ur update dear... thank you so much...:):):).. keep smilling...:)

**Cidfreak.**.. so ma'am ... atlast u r here... so now how are u feeling... here is a teddy for u.. and get well soon...thank you so much...:):).. keep smilling...:):):)

**Shrestha...** thank you so much dear...:) keep smiling...:):):)

**Rukmani...** u know what... ur name remind me.. a character of one show... ya i know i m silly girl.. heee... thank you so much...:):)... keep smiling...:):):)

**Pinki.**..ya dear its mine.. heartiest wish... thank you so much...:):):)... keep smiling..:):):)

**Palak.**.. thank you so much dear... :):):).. keep smiling..:):):)

**Priya.**. see this one is long... thanku dear...:):):)... keep smiling...:):):)

**Anhaal**... dear now its showing... and now u have back to back 2 chapters to read and review... thank you for sharing ur problem...:):):)

**Krittika.**.. so ur wait is now over.. here ur 6th chapter... thanku so much dear...:):):) keep smiling...:):):)

**Shzk.**. thank you so much dear...:):) keep smiling...:):):)

**Siya01**... thank you so much dear...:):) .. keep smiling...:):):)

**Honey**.. thank you so much dear... :):).. keep smiling...:):):)

**cid lovers**... dear we also don't like dcp.. par every character has its own place... thank you so much for sharing your views...:):)... keep smiling...:):):)

**r and r...** hmmm... thank you so much dear... for ur support... see... here's ur chapter...hmm lets see how much effort all this demands...thank you ...:):).. keep smiling...:):):)

A bigggggg thank you... to all my lovely **guest**s... keep smiling...:):):)

**Guest .**. dear..i m not professional writer... just writing for my friends... i kn bad.. infact very bad writer... but dear ... u don't have right to say all these things... its better u quiet this story...thank u for ur support till knw... and keep smiling..:):):)

**Dear its very easy to hurt someone or make them cry... but it demands loads and loads of endeavors to make them smile... so plzzz.. don't use such harsh words which hurts someone... not only here... in ur personal lifes too...**

Thank you.. so much... stay blessed... almighty god.. fulfill ur wishes...:):):)

* * *

Far from this (cid) building... In a hospital... the corridor is full of so many hustle- bustle... so many voices are easily could be listen ... consisting .. of pain of loosing some close ones.., happiness of getting their dear ones back... tears are present in most of the persons eyes present there... but of different shades and meanings... some are due to exterme happiness... , and some of ... the result of terrible pain... and some words which are easily audible... are...

**... doctor.. doctor.. jaldi doctor ko bulaiye... in panic..**

**... thank you so much doctor... so much.. with teary smile..**

**... doctor plzz ... save him... plzzz... pleading tone..**

But far from all this... inside a room ... in a pin drop silence... a person is lying on bed... taking deep breathes... while.. so many equipments are attached to his body...

Is Sleeping due to the medicines effect... but his eyes are stiring inside the shell ...with a fast pace... as something worse... he is experincing with his closed eyes... or is flashing infront of his eyes... and ... so many voices... are bouncing inside his head ...

**... mumma... papa... a sweet small boy of hardly.. 4 year is yelling ... with top of his voice...**

**... are aa gaye humare raja beta... kya hua... humare raja beta ko... with so much love...**

**... humara sher to bada hoke bahut bada aphser ( officer ) banega... proudly...**

**... geeta... tum adi ko leke jao yaha se... jao... wapas mat aana... high pitch ... jaoooo...**

**... PAPAAAAAA...**

Abhijeet ... getup with a... huge jerk in his body... he is breathing very fast... sweating prufusely... and also ... sheivering badly... with all these... his stiches.. also got effected... he is now feeling high pain in his wounds...

A nurse passing from the corridor.. noticed this... and ran towards the doctor sumit's cabin... after informing him... sumit reached inside the abhijeet's cabin... in hurry..

What he saw is that... abhijeet is on his bed... breathing fastly... his whole forehead is full of sweats ... still sheivering but now... at lower pace... some tears are also present in his eyes... holding his head by one hand... while .. his other hand... is on his chest... pain is clearly seen on his face... looking him in such a conditon... his heartbeat missed his one beat...

After composing himself ... he stepped forward... with small steps...

Placed his hand on his shoulder... abhijeet jerked... looked up ... relaxed a bit ... finding sumit is standing besides him... after a silence of couple of minutes... sumit initiated the talk...

**Sumit ... : ( softly )** abhijeet kya hua... ? tum acchanak kaise uth gaye... ? koi bura sampna dekha kya...?

Abhijeet was quite... still in a same sitting position... sumit realised that he is feeling pain ... so its better... to lie him first on his bed...

He help abhijeet... and gently... lie him on the bed... placed his one hand on his forehead... and felt shocked... abhijeet having a high fever... he said...

**Sumit.. : ( politely )** abhijeet tumhe to tez bukhar hai... tumne bataya kyu nahi...

After a long silence .. now abhijeet said ... but his tone is very low.. and also stammering a bit...

**Abhijeet .. :** wo.. wo.. mujhe nahi.. pata chala... sumit relaxed a little ... after listening his voice...

**Sumit.. :** accha ab batao .. kya hua... ? tum accahnak se kaise uth gaye...?

Abhijeet ... trying his best.. for not to make any eye contact... and said...

**Abhijeet... :** sumit... w..wooo..wooo...

Sumit interupted...

**Sumit ... :** koi bura sapna dekh liya tha kya tumne ...?

**Abhijeet ... : ( instantly replied )** haa... haann... bura.. sapna... han .. bura sapna hi dekha tha maine...

Sumit find something fishy in his reply... but do not want to drag the topic... as he knows abhijeet very well... that its not eassy .. to bring truth... out of his mouth... and its quite impossible ... if he himself .. is not willing to utter anything... and ...

At this time ... more than that... his health is more important... if he put more efforts ... to digout the truth.. nothing will work... infact abhijeet starts.. to pressurize his mind ... by thinking all those things... again and again... which is not at all... good for him...

Sumit ... break the silence... and said..

**Sumit .. :** dard ho raha hai...

Few words escaped from his mouth.. undeliberatly...

**Abhijeet... : ( in deep pain.. )** bahut..

**Sumit .. : (full concerned tone.. )** bahut dard ho raha hai... kaha pe ... batao.. mai abhi check kar leta hu...

**Abhijeet... :** haan .. haan thek hai...

**Sumit .. : ( firm tone)** abhijeet kaha pe ... dard ho raha hai...

**Abhijeet... :** wo ser ( head ) pe.. aur yaha pe bhi... ( pointing towards his bullet wounds.. )

Sumit.. checked.. his head wound first... and while analyising... chest one.. a painfull aahh.. made his way out from abhijeet's mouth... sumit paniced.. for a while.. but soon he compose himself.. and treat his wound... now all done...

He placed his hand on his head... and said...

**Sumit.. : with love...** abhijeet.. abhi tum aaram karo... mai nurse se bolke .. medicines bhijwata hu... **something click in his mind.. and he said...** nahi .. mai tumhe.. apne samne hi dawai.. khilakar jaunga... **in annoying tone..**

Tumhara kya pata... nurse par apne Cid officer hone .. ka roab dikhake.. dawai khane se mana kar do... kyunki tumhe to dawai.. kadvi lagti hai na.. aur bichari ko dhamkado .. taki wo mujhe bhi kuch na bataye... **in hurry and scary tone... touching his ears with his both hands...**

Na.. baba .. na.. mai ye risk nahi le sakta**... in scare tone**...warna acp sir .., tumhari team... aur haan... wo tumhara dost senior inspector daya... jiska hath agar kisi ko pad jaye to usske daanto se piano.. bajne lagta hai... **placing his both hand on his checks...**

Suddenly.. abhijeet burst in huge laughter... laughing .. and just laughing... looking him like this... some tears of happiness forms in his eyes...

**Who say that.. doctors don't have feelings... just because they don't cry when someone dead on the bed of operation theater... no dear... they also cry but in inside... in lonely place.. when they unable to save ... their patient.. the difference is that.. showing emotions... are not part of their job... they have to be strong... put a controll on their emotions...**

After some passage of time.. abhijeet stopped... but still a sweet smile is present on his face... sumit calls the nurse.. after taking medicines... move to abhijeet...

**Sumit .. :** ( fowarding his hand with medicines..) lo abh dawai khao... chalo...

Abhijeet looked towards him ... finds that .. there is no other way to escape... except to swallow these disgusting medicines... he gulped them with a help of water.. ofcourse... after making so many faces... sumit smilled... after patting his shoulder... left from there...

**Abhijeet.. : ( in hurry ) **sumit wo sab..

**Sumit.. : taking a deep breath**... abhijeet un sabko maine ghar bhej diya.. jaanna nahi chahte the.. par bhi maine zabar dasti... cutted by abhijeet...

**Abhijeet .. :** accha kiya... waise bhi wo puri raat nahi soe the... unnhe arram ki zarurat thi... **stopped...now added in teasing tone..** waise.. sumit kabhi kabar to tum apna dimag thek se cahla hi lete ho... **smirking**

**Sumit.. : ( absent mindedly )** haan wo to hai... it takes some minutes to realise him what abhijeet actually said... when he realised.. he is out of his room.. and smilled broadly..

But soon.. he turned in tension.. he is preplexed that.. how abhijeet regain his conciousness in just two hours.. instead of five hours... despite of the effect of sedatives... the only thing he caught is that...

Something more drastic... abhijeet had faced .. in his last few days... which is not allowing his mind to take rest... not even for couple of minutes... he is continously thinking something.. which not good for him... with these thoughts... he reached his cabin... and dailed a number...

**Person.. :** hello..

**Sumit .. :** hello Acp sir .. mai sumit bol raha hu...

**Acp sir .. : ( in tensed tone**) sumit... tum.. abhi to abhijeet ko hosh aane me time hai... **something clicked** **his mind..** sumit wo thek to hai na.. kahi koi problem to nahi...

**Sumit ..:** sir problem ki hi to baat hai...

**Acp sir... : cutted him in worried ...** problem.. kaisi problem... tum saaf – saaf batao ... akhir baat kya hai...?

Meantime.., daya also reached bureao... completing his investigation... and also.. caught the culprit... who is now behind the bars of cid bureao jail... daya noticed that... acp sir is talking to someone on phone... and also looking in exterme tension... with a shade of worried also... and become restless...

Inside the cabin...

**Sumit.. :** sir aap bus hospital aa jaiye.. mai aapko sab batata hu... with this he cutted the call...

Acp sir is now more stressed... looking that daya and all others are waiting for him outside... he came out from out from his cabin... and said..

**Acp sir.. :** **in straight tone...**daya case ka kya hua.. ?

**Daya..: replied.. uninterestedly...** haan sir.. wo khoon paiso ke liye kiya gaya tha... uske bhai ne... humne usse pakad liya hai... aur ussn apna gunah confess bhi kar liya hai...

**Acp sir.. :** chalo accha hua case jaldi sove ho gaya...

**Daya .. : ( earnest tone.. )** sir ... wo aap kisse baat kar rahe the... aap bahut pareshan lag rahe the...

**Acp sir.. : worriedly..** wo sumit ka phone tha...

All looked towards him with tension... acp sir noted this...

**Daya .. :** sir... sumit ka phone... par kyu... ? aur kya keh raha tha wo... ?

**Acp sir.. : worried tone...** pata nahi daya kya hua hai... par ussne hume milne ke liye bulaya hai... hospital...

All become now more stressed.. that what happen with their abhijeet sir... so that doctor called them for a meeting...

**Acp sir ... :** lekin daya sab to nahi ja sakte... before he continue... cutted by rajat...

**Rajat.. :** sir aap log tension mat lijiye... aur hospital jaiye... yaha mai sub sambhal lunga...

**Acp sir.. :** tum sab sambhal loge na... koi problem hai to mai... freddy ya kisi aur ko bhi tumhare sath.. bureao chod jata hu...

**Rajat.. : assures him..** nahi sir.. isski koi zarurat nahi hai... aap sab jaiye... aur yaha ki tension mat lijiye... abhi aap sab ki zarurat waha hospital me hai... aur waise bhi agar koi problem hui to mai... aapko call karunga na...

Acp sir smilled a bit... and said...

**Acp sir.. :** thek hai.. to phir hum sab hospital chalte hai...

**Rajat.. :** sir wo koi bhi baat ho to plzz mijhe inform ... acp cutted...

**Acp sir..** **:** haa rajat hum tumhe inform kar denge... **looking at his watch...** then all... chalo sab jaldi chalo ... sumit ne hume jaldi bulaya hai... with this all left.. except rajat...

Daya rushed his quallis to hospital... all stepted out ...and moved towards sumit's cabin...entered inside but.. there is no one inside... they asked nurse...

**Purvi..:** nurse.. wo doctor sumit kaha hai... **nurse got confused.. looking towards all of them...** **finding** **nurse bewildered**... again said... actually unhone hume milne bulaya tha...

**Nurse .. :** okayy... actually mam wo abhi round pe gaye hai... bus abhi aate hi honge ... aap log yahi pe unka wait kijeye...

**Purvi ..:** bid her with...thank you.. with a smile..

Nurse.. nodded and leaves from there...

Now All are waiting for the arrival for doctor sumit... meanwhile... so many question are revolving.. in their minds...

**... why doctor sumit called them in so hurry... ?**

**... is everything is okay...?**

**... is something is wrong with abhijeet... ?**

... and so many... their trail of thought... stopped... with a sound of door opening... all turned their faces towards the door...

**Sumit ...** **:** arree aap sab khade kyu hai... baithiye na... with a smile...

All greets him... and acp sir said...

**Acp sir.. :** sumit wo tumne hume ... yaha .. **jerking his head..** matlab ... aisi kya baat ho gayi ki ... tumne hume ... yaha achanak se bulaya...

Sumit ... sensed the impatienceness... of all... so said...

**Sumit ... :** sir pehle.. app log baithiye... all grabed their seats... unwillingly...

**Daya... :** sumit ab to batao.. kya baat hai...

**Sumit... started after sighing... **

**Sumit ... :** sir abhijeet ko hosh aa gaya hai...

With this all become relax and also perplexed... that this is the good news then why doctor sumit is...so stressed...

**Sachin.. :** to doctor ye to acchi baat hai.. ki abhijeet sir ko hosh aa gaya...

**Sumit...: in deep tone...** nahi sachin ye acchi baat nahi hai... balki pareshan hone wali baat hai...

All got confused... finding all in a chaos state... said...

**Sumit...** **: in tensed tone..** sir humne abhijeet ko jo sedatives diye the... usske asar se to abhijeet ko kaam se kaam 5 se 6 ghate tak hosh hi nahi aana chahiye the... lekin ... abhijeet ko to... 2 ghante baat hi hosh aa gaya... aur sir ye bikul bhi acche signs.. nahi hai**... all are looking towards him with a fixed gaze... and continued...** sir abhijeet ka mind bahut restless hai... wo continously kuch souch raha hai... lagta hai usske sath mission me kuch bahut bura hua hai... **in dreamy tone...** warna maine abhijeet ko kabhi apni life me iss tarah tuta hua nahi dekha... phir chahe kaise bhi circumstances ho...

**All confused...**

**Acp sir..:** aisa kya hua hai sumit...

Sumit told everything with downheaded... all got shocked...

**Sumit... : worriedly..** sir mai abhijeet ko bahut acche se janta hu... wo iss tarah tutne walo me se nahi hai... zarur.. kuch bahut zada bura hua hai.. usske sath.. **in dreamy tone**... shayad usske past life se related kuch...

All got shocked...

As no one knows anything about abhijeet's past life... for them that is blank... not even daya... infact... whenever daya or anyone.. urgues him to tell something about his past life... like.., where he spent his childhood..., where he completed his schooling.., college... and such general things... always he used to averts the topic.. or leaves from there by making excuse...

**Acp sir.. : in earnest tone...** sumit tum jante ho ... abhijeet ke past ke bare me...

**Sumit ... in dissapointing tone...** nahi sir... infact maine kai baar usse puchne ki koshish ki.. par har bar ya to wo topic change kar deta tha .. ya phir waha se chala jata tha... aap log kuch..

He stopped as... all bent their heads down... he understood that... they also... unaware... of abhijeet's past life...

**Sumit ...: in pain..** sir mai bus itna janta hu... ki zarur usse past me kuch bohut bura chupa hai.. jo wo kisi se share nahi karna chahta...

**Daya... :** sumit aisa.. matlab tum itne confidence ke sath kaise kheh sakta ho... kya pata mission me kuch hua ho...

**Sumit... : meaningful tone...** mai samjhta hu .. tum kya kehna chah rahe ho daya... par mujhe aisa nahi lagta.. ya phir kya pata .. iss mission ke doraan ... uska bita hua kal usske samne aakar khada hoga ho...

All listening all the discussion .. attentively... acp sir said...

**Acp sir... : reminding sumit..**.sumit abhi tum kuch bol rahe the... ki tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai ki ... usske past se related hai ye sabkuch...

**Sumit...:** ha sir kyunki.. jab hum hostle me sath rahte the tab ... achanak ek baar.. abhijeet ko bahut tez bukhar hua tha...

**Abhijeet is lying on his bed... completely covered with blankets.. but still... sheivering like a winter leaf .. in this terrible summer... due to very high fever... sleeping due to medicine effect... suddenly.. starts yelling... **

**... mumma ... mumma...**

**... mumma utho na... mumma plzzz uthoo na... mummaa...**

**Starts crying also...**

**... papa mai nahi jaunga... aapko chodke kahi nahi jaunga...**

**... mujhe papa.. papa ke pass janna hai...**

**And turned unconciouss...**

.. continued...

... sir.. usseke baad wo behosh ho gaya... phir sir usski tabhiyat.. aur kharab ho gayi thi... usse hospital shift karna padha... phir usko kam - se - kam 10 se 15 din lage thek hone me...

All got terribly shocked...

* * *

**So... guyzzz... now happy... **

**Now put some pressure on ur mind ... and start guessing... what is hidden in abhijeet's past... and now what will happen next...**

**and ya humne story ka title name change kiya hai... batana plzz kaisa laga...:)**

**A big and sweet sollyyyy... once again... u suffer just because of me... i promise.. from now ... i will try my level best... so that u all should not bother.. because of me...**

**guyzz... this is not done... views 2700 and reviews are just 192 ...not done... where are the remaining ones...**

**Thank you so much...:):):)**

**Keep smilling...:):):)**

**Sweetpari... **


	7. Chapter 7

All got terribly shocked...

**Sumit.. :** sir isliye mujhe lagta hai ki... jo bhi hua hai.. wo kahi na kahi usski bachpan se related hai...

All are in deep thought.. just thinking that.. what tramatic stored in abhijeet's past.. comes out of their aisle of thoughts... with sumit's voice...

**Sumit.. :** sir, abhi aap log ussese mil sakte hai... stressing ... par plz jo bhi maine aaplogo bataya hai... aap ussse zikrar mat kariyega...

All concurs and leaves from there...

In the way acp sir put alleges that...

**Acp sir... :** koi bhi abhijeet ke samne azeeb react nahi karega... koi aise harkat ya baat nahi karega jisse.. usse humpe shak ho ki hume kuch bhi pata hai.. ya doubt hai.. thek hai... all confirms... he again adds... waise to usski narzro se kuch bhi chupana bahut mushkil hai... senior inspecter jo hai... par phir bhi...

All smiled and headed towards abhijeet's room...

Here abhijeet is in another world... thinking... and murmuring...

Ye kya ho raha hai.. mere sath.. kuch samajh nahi aa raha... pehle to sirf kabhi kabhi ye sab dikhayi dete tha... par jab se chennai gaya hu... ye sab to aur badh gaya hai... aur wo jagh ... in dreamy tone... aisa kyu lag raha hai jaise mai waha pehle bhi ja chuka hu... aur wo baccha koun hai... in frustation... kuch thek se dikhai bhi to nahi de raha... uff.. kuch samajh bhi to nahi aa raha...

**[at that time that milestone... being a small kid .. he is incapable to recognise those face.. the whole occuring is present in his brain but as an unpleasant memories...]**

Speedily he notice that someone is going to enter in his room .. so he instantly wipe off... some drops which are present on his eyes and from which some are rolled down ... tries his best to be normal...

All entered.. with that fabricated smile on their faces... acp sir move forward and lightly puts his hand on his head and said...

**Acp sir ... :** kaise ho ab... ?

Abhijeet simply nodded... and says in low voice...

**Abhijeet .. :** sir mai thek hu... wo bus .. pata nahi kaise mai... lowers his head..

**Acp sir.. :** koi baat nahi .. ho jata hai... and all are silent... those people who can chat infinately... are now facing the problem of shortage of words... so daya takes the command to make the surrounding environment lively... otherwise abhijeet gets suspicious...

So daya initiates in complaining tone...

**Daya... :** kya boss ... tumhe pata hai.. tumhari kitni complains aa rahi hai,... all are now gazing to daya including abhijeet also... he adds.. aise kya dekh rahe ho... mai bilkul thek keh raha hu... pata hai.. sumit bol raha tha.. ki tum usse thek se kaam nahi karne dete... abhijeet confused... aur wo ye bhi bol raha tha ki tum chahte ho ki wo sare kaam chodkar tumhare pass hi baitha rahe... abhijeet adds in confusion...

**Abhijeet.. :** par maine... cutted by sumit ... who just entered few minutes before.. and understands what exactly daya is upto... so to accompany him... jumps in mid...

**Sumit... :** bikul thek kaha tumne daya... thank you meri side lene ke liye... warna scaning all... yaha to sabko apne pyare abhijeet sir ki hi phikar hai... in annoyingly...

**Daya ... :** **pacifying sumit...** sumit tum phikar mat karo.. mai tumhari halat acchhe se samjh sakta hu... mujhe pata hai.. ye bhaisahab kitna tang karte hai...

All blowout with a great laughter... because of the word .. bhaisahab... including abhijeet also...

Whereas daya and sumit are standing there with a victory smile over their faces... exchanging glance with each other and silently passes thumbs up..( guyzz not that soft drink).. now only there center of attraction is abhijeet's smiling face... which was pale and stressed at the time they entered... though he tired his harder to hide that... but nothing can be hidden from your loved ones... they can easily recognise the sadness.., pain.., tension... behind your smiling face...

Coming down the pike all stopped laughing... but still the great effect is there...

This time break the ice but with a serious note...

**Dr salinkhe... :** abhijeet ek baat batao...

**Abhijeet... :** **smiling...** jee salunkhe sahab puchiye...

**Dr salunkhe... :** tumhe raat ko drive karke aane ki kya padi thi... agar kuch ho jata to... in sad tone... mai lab me kisse ladhta... yaar tum to jante ho na.. mera tumhare bina lab me man nahi lagta...

Abhijeet become heavyhearted... as again those blurry images starts revolving inside this brain... but cope up with them.. as he does not want to make them all sad... so replies in refreshing tone..

**Abhijeet ... : naughtiness in his tone**... salunkhe sahab ye kya keh rahe ho aap... shockingly.. aap aur mujhe miss karte... nahi nahi something is wrong with him.. daya yaar ek baar check karna kahi salunkhe sahab ki tabiyat to thek hai na...

Dr salunkhe got irritated... so said...

**Dr salunkhe... : in complaining tone...**dekh le pradyuman .. apne officer ko... mera mazak udha raha hai... kya mai isse pyar nahi karta...

Acp sir said...

**Acp sir... :** na baba na.. mijhe mat khicho bichme... tum dono ka matter hai .. to tum dono hi sambhalo...

**Dr salunkhe.. :** pradyuman tum... stopped in mid .. as he know that now acp is not going to utter anything... so turned to abhijeet...

While abhijeet thinks not to tease his salunkhe sahab more .. as he is very sweet and loves him a lot... so adds..

**Abhijeet ...:** arey salunkhe sahab ... aap to naraz ho gaye... smiling .. mai to mazak kar raha tha... aur waise bhi mai janta hu aap mujhe bahot pyar karte hai... haan par .. apke pyar dikhane ka tarika alag hai...

With this.. Dr salunkhe smiled and wave his hand over his head... now daya said..

**Daya ... :** par boss tumne bataya nahi ki tumko itni jaldi kyu padi thi aane ki.. tumse subah tak ka wait nahi hua...

Abhijeet find it difficult to answer but replied...

**Abhijeet.. :** kuch nahi yaar .. bus sab ki bohut yaad aa rahi thi to bus... jaldi se jaldi mumbai wapis aana chahta tha...

**Sumit ... :** accha thek hai.. ab yada bate karne ki zarurat nahi hai... mai tumhara dost hu..iska matlab ye nahi ki tum apni manmani karoge... mai kuch light sa khane ke liye bhejta hu tumhare liye... in strict tone... ussr kha lena ... phir tumhe dawai bhi khani hai...

Abhijeet got irritated...

**Abhijeet ...:** agar doctor dost ho na .. to aur bhi problem hoti hai... jab dekho apni doctor giri dikhate rahte hai... agar baat na mano to emotional blackmail karne lagte hai...

All smiles with the complain of abhijeet.. which he is doing merely like a small kid... where as sumit leaves from there... after gazing abhijeet...

**Acp sir... :** chalo .. ab hume bhi chalna chahiye... warna wo dcp... phir se aakar khada ho jayega aakar... accha abhijeet tum ab arram karo.. hum cahlte hai.. abhijeet nodded... turning towards daya,... daya tum yahi ruk jao... koi to chahiye na idhar isske nakhare uthane ke liye... bichara sumit kya kya sambhalega...

All smiled..

**Daya .. :** jee sir.. aap sab jaiye.. idhar mai samnhal lunga...

All left from there.. leaving daya and abhijeet behind...

* * *

**Sorry friends for this super duper delay... but honestly.. i didn't understant how to commence it further... a bid sorry to u all...**

**Jyoti dear a big sorry to you... **

**Stay blessed ...**

**Keep smiling...**

**Thank you...**

**Loye you all... **

**Sweetpari...**


	8. Chapter 8

All smiles with the complain of abhijeet.. which he is doing merely like a small kid... where as sumit leaves from there... after gazing abhijeet...

**Acp sir... :** chalo .. ab hume bhi chalna chahiye... warna wo dcp... phir se aakar khada ho jayega aakar... accha abhijeet tum ab arram karo.. hum cahlte hai.. abhijeet nodded... turning towards daya,... daya tum yahi ruk jao... koi to chahiye na idhar isske nakhare uthane ke liye... bichara sumit kya kya sambhalega...

All smiled..

**Daya .. :** jee sir.. aap sab jaiye.. idhar mai samnhal lunga...

All left from there.. leaving daya and abhijeet behind...

**Daya.. :** abhijeet ...

**Abhijeet.. :** hmm...

**Daya ... : in deep tone...** abhijeet akhir baat kya hai... jab se tum aaye ho tab se dekh raha hu... tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho... jab dekho khoye –khoye se rahte ho...

Abhijeet who is not yet present here.. suddenly jump in present from daya's question... and become more unnerved and looks at daya... abhijeet looks daya and replied forthwith...

**Abhijeet.. :** daya aisi koi baat nahi hai... mai kha khaha khoya rahta hu... aur tum ye kya kheh rahe ho ki mai badal gaya hu... **naughtily...**isliye kyuki maine tumhari itne dino se leg pulling nahi ki...

**Daya ...:** boss .. please dekho tum topic ko divert mat karo... tumhe nahi batana to mat batao... **turns his face in other side...**

**Abhijeet.. pov.. :** sorry daya i can't tell u whats going all with me... because me myself even don't know about it... pehle mujhe to pata chale ki aakhir ho kya raha hai mere sath... tabhi to mai kissi ko samjhe paunga na... **shifted hin vission to daya**... sorry daya.. par i promise jaise hi mujhe pata chal jayega mai tujhe hi sabse pehle batunga...

Coming out of his pathway of cerebration... beholding at daya... takes a sigh and said...

**Abhijeet... :..softly...** daya... **no response from other side...** **he called again... this time by** **raising his pitch voice a bit..** Daya**... again no response**...

he takes a deep breath and shook his head dissappointly... and tries to move and extend his hand to reach touch daya... but in this course of action... his hand got hurt with that slinge which is pre- occupying his hand... and a AHHH... releases from his mouth...

Daya turned in nano second and his anger now swtiched to pure concern and love for his buddy... he hold abhijeet with one hand and with other he clutch abhijeet's hurted hand... containing blank expression is there on his face.. like he don't know what to do...

**Daya ... :** boss kya hua .. dard ho raha hai**... restlessly...** kisne kaha tha haath hilane ko... huh... **while abhijeet is nonstop smiling... galancing his buddy... scrutinizing his gaze.. daya said...**

**Daya ... : in frustation...** kya hai ab haas kyu rahe ho... **keenly observing his face... where** **pain is apparent.. he added.**.. tum ruko mai abhi sumit ko bulake aata hu...

Abhijeet tries to resist but fails as daya already left the ward...

Abhijeet again starts experiencing those memories as once again as those flashes inaugrate themselves in his mind... he jerked his head but no use...they are so adamant.. that they are not in mood to leave him alone...

He hold his head and trying hard to stop those visual clip of so many randomly voices or to remember whats all this ... in this operation... his whole body embark sweating profusely...

daya reaches there with sumit and both are stunned to see abhijeet like this... they stepped forwards with big steps...

daya.. hold abhijeet gently... while sumit is on opposite side of daya... patting abhijeet's back...

**daya.. : panicly...** boss .. boss kya hua...

abhijeet lift his head up .. eye them two with his teary eyes...

**abhijeet... :** haan... **he is unable to say anything as for no his head also stars paining...**

**sumit... : in concern ...** abhijeet .. kya hua.. sar dard ho raha hai...

abhijeet remains silent for few minutes... just staring the faces present there... on them pure concern.., love .., care for him is present... and on the other side both daya and sumit also remain silent .. they wanted that first abhijeet relax himself .. so they are giving him sufficient time to do so...

after couple of minutes.. they found abhijeet little bit relaxed and calm... both exchanged glance and concurs and now sumit says...

**sumit.. : softly..** abhijeet**... abhijeet shifted his vission to sumit...** **finding abhijeet in** **concerntration so continues...** kya hua... **bewilderedly**... tum iss tarah apna sar kyu pakar ke baithe hue the**... meaningful tone...** sar dard ho raha hai kya tumhara...

while abhijeet still not in a mood to relvail anything so just nodded his head positively... as now his head is also paining...

sumit said something to daya with his gesture ... and both helps abhijeet in lying down on bed comfortably... abhijeet just capitulate himself and laid on bed...

while sumit called nurse and ordered her to bring juice and medicines of abhijeet.. nurse nodded and left... while daya settles himself on the stool existing there near abhijeet's bed...

soon nurse reaches with a tray in her hand .. on which medicines... a glass of water and a glass of orange juice is there...

she forward it to sumit and sumit signals daya to make abhijeet sit... so that he can intake his medicines and juice... daya turned to abhijeet and said...

**daya..: politely..** abhijeet... **resting his hand on his hand.. again said abhijeet... as abhijeet** **is lying with close eyes... may be he fall asleep... so to wake him up...**

**abhijeet slowly opens his eyes... **

both daya and sumit smiled a bit... while daya added...

**daya... : softly...** chalo boss dawai kha lo.. u will feel better... **he silently take that** **medicines.. and juice too without any making faces**...

after that he laid down back to his place... and betimes dozedoff... because of sedative contained in his medicines... sumit signaled daya to come aside... daya nodded and slightly patted abhijeet's check .. move towards sumit...

**daya.. : worriedly...** haan sumit bolo...

**sumit... : in frazzled tone...** daya abhijeet apne brain pe bahut hi zada pressurize kar raha hai.. ye usske liye bilkul bhi thek nahi hai... **pauses for a while**... hume jald se jald kuch karna hoga...

**daya.. : in irritating tone..** to kya karu mai sumit kya...? maine usse pauchne ki koshish ki **... dissapointly.**. par wo hai ki kuch bhi batane ko ready hi nahi hai**... looking at** **him...** ab tum hi batao mai kya karu...

sumit puts his hand on his shoulder to pacify him.. and said...

**sumit... : smiled little bit...** **and looking at abhijeet**... janta hu mai daya.. bahut acche se janta hu mai isse ... isse baat ugalwna bahut hi mushkil hai... ye humse souchta hai ki apni pareshani share karega to hum pareshan ho jayenge... **smiled in pain..** bilkul pagal hai ye... isse kya pata ki.. hume balki khushi hogi...

**daya also smiled and replied..**

**daya.. : happily..** mai boss ke liye bahut kush hu... **sumit looked at him** .. **confusingly...while daya abide the conversation**... ki boss ke pass tum jaisa itna samjh dar dost jo hai**... sumit lift his head down and smiled shyly... daya added...** jo sharmata bhi hai...

both laugh with this but with caution.. so that their laughter don't disture abhijeet's sleep... which is indeed very important for him.. . so that he will relax mentally and physically tooo...

**sumit... : remembering something..** . accha daya..ab mai chalta hu... i have some work to do .. but yeah .. take care of abhijeet... as may be that encounter trouble his sleep in form of horrible dreams ... so please tak care of that...

daya nodded... and sumit left from there .. after taking a galance of abhijeet's eek stature... while daya made his way towards couch.. and sit there.. holding a magzine in his hand... but his full attention is towards abhijeet...

minutes passes like this.. daya starts feeling drowsy.. but his stand up with a great jerk... ith abhijeet's voice... who so restless .., his body is wet with his sweat... he continously saying something ... in pain.. daya approches near him so that the he could hear abhijeet;s low voice...

**... please... papa ko chod do...**

**... papa .. papa.. utho na.. **

**... papa mai kahi nahi jaunga... **

**... aunty mai nahi.. mujhe kahi nahi jaana...**

**.. papa... nahi please... crying now...**

Soon he is getting more and mare restless... starts sheivering with fear... . by every passing minute he is getting more and more uneasy... daya got panic.. he is blank .. dont know how to pacify hm...

He just starts shaking abhijeet and calling him... again and again... and in a short time he jerk out from his sleep.. with a scream.. of top up of his voice...

**... PAPAAAAA...**

He is breathing heavily... sweating profusely... tcompletely out of his sense... sheivering... daya hold him.. and waving his hand on his back... and continuesly saying...

**Daya.. :** abhijeet... relax... kuch nahi hua... bus bura sapna tha.. **he cultched a glass of water** **from his other hand and made him drank a bit...** **abhijeet turned calm... and relaxed also... is much better than before...**

**Daya.. : softly...** abhijeet.. tum thek ho.. **abhijeet nodded positively... and made him.. sit comfortably.. with the help of cussions and pillows on his back...**

**Daya... :** thek hai abhijeet...

Abhijeet didn't say much just nodded... while daya said ..

**Daya.. :** abhijeet...

**Abhijeet .. :** hmmm...

**Daya.. :** boss akhir.. kounsi baat hai jo tumhe itna pareshan kar rahi hai... **before abhijeet** **could say anything or stop him and postponed the issue... he said..** boss please.. tum jante ho mai tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta.. so please.. tum tbaat to badalne ya talne ki koshish mat karo...

Abhijeet remained silent .. daya is staring him undisturebly... feeling a continuous fix gaze on him... abhijeet lift his head up... and says not now with his eyes...

**Daya.. :** thek hai to tum nahi batana chahte na.. to mai chala jata hu**... stood up .. and** **said.**. aur haan .. aage se mujhse bhi expect mat karna ki mai bhi tumhe kuch batunga... **initiate his steps towards the exit...**

While abhijeet can bear anything but cann't bear his distance from his buddy... he instantly said..

**Abhijeet.. :** daya ruk...

Daya first smiled as his conspiracy works perfectly... now covered his winning expression with serious and hurted one.. and turned..

**Daya.. : in annoying tone** ... kya hua...

Abhijeet took a sign... and said..

**Abhijeet.. :** tum mat jao...

**Daya.. :** matlab tum bata rahe ho...

**Abhijeet.. : headed down.. and in low pitch..** haan...

Daya.. smiles and went near to him... this time sits near him on his bed... putted his hand on ahijeet's hand and said..

**Daya.. :** abhijeet batao akhir baat kya hai...

**Abhijeet.. :** daya wo...

**So iss daya will know the secret or again stopped by any hurdle... lets see.. what gonna happen next...**

**Pihu...:** see here me back...thank you dear...:)

**Guest..:** lo bhai hum to wapis aa gaye.. now happy... thank you dear...:)

**Jyoti..:** see i updated it... yeah sorry for extreem delay... waise dear from where are u... as i also have my class fellow of same name... heehee... thank you dear and sorry tooo...:)

**R and r ...:** dear aap ek hi ho ya doo... i always confuses.. so asked.. waise thank you for ur aapreciation... so here is ur next chappy... hope u like it too... thank you dear... :)

**Duo mrf... :** thank you dear for liking it... u smiled na.. its enough for me... i m very happy... as i m the reason u smiled... thank you dear... :)

**Love duo...:** ohh... u read my all stories.. and loved them too... thank you dear for ur blessings too... i will keep them store... for my future... hahaha...;).. thank you dear...:)

**TADS... :** dear i guess u are her fan... so okay i will include her too.. but lil bit.. as i dont want u to dissapoint so... but please dont expect any ahem ahem scene from myside... please... thank you dear... u araised ur question... please dear pagal mat hona.. warna uncle aunty humare piche par jayenge.. and scold me a lot... ;) thank you...:)

**Shilpapatte.1..:** thank you dear...:)

**Guest..:** thank you dear..:)

**Guest.. :** hahaha... god ko thank you ... good girl... lo again thank him... thank you dear...:)

**cid lovers...:**see me ack... okay no promise i will not delay this time... happy... belated happy rakhi... i know kuch zada hi belated ho gaya... thank you dear...:)

**nitu...:** hmmm.. so u r waiting for secret.. are may be in next or next to next... u get to know... thank you dear...:)

**rukmani..:**see dear here is ur next chapter... as now i recalled that u asked me... whom i remined with ur name...

plesae.. don't laugh... its a character of one of the episode of horror night... which telecasted on star one... but i loved that character... she is so sensible and sweet to.. dont orry she was not ghost... but a sweet girl... thank you dear...:)

**lavii...:** arey u know one of my relative is also having a same name... waise are u the same lavy of IF... thank you dear... :)

**khushi**.. : ufff.. . after a long time.. dear how are u and sukhmani... she fine now... and usse data to nahi.. she is taking her medicines on time na... agar nahi to batana.. i will scold her..;) here's ur chapter dear... thank you so much... :)

**jyoti..:** haha... we all are also tolerating cid just because of duo and purvi mam ... and yeah our old six too... thank you dear..:)

**sshzk.. :** thank you dear..:)

**shrestha... :** see me here with new chapter... hope u like it... dear u know my di's friend is also shrestha... hahaha... thank you so much...:)

**So guys ... me back.. i know u all are ready with so many chappals.. rotten tomatoes for my welcome... on being so late.. but honestly speaking guys... i lost my interst in it.. but yesterday my friend renu.. suggested me u re- read all reviews skipping those hurted ones.. i followed her guidence.. and see me back... her suggestion really worked like magic... thank you dear... u can see.. in my update as i wrote full chapter today only.. but doesn't revised it... **

**And yeah the credit also goes to palak and u .. sweet peoples also...**

**Thank you.. now iwill update regularly it doent means daily but yeah .. ill not take such a big leave...**

**Thank you so much friends...**

**Love u all...**

**Keep smiling...**

**Stay blessed...**

**Your's..**

**Sweetpari...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Friends here is ur next chapter... see i kept my promise... sorry this time me couldn't thanks particularly... but yeah next time pakkaa...**_

_**this time combine thank you se kaam chalalo...**_

_**thank you soooo much friends...**_

_**love u alll...**_

so now have a look of chapter...

* * *

Abhijeet took a sign... and said..

**Abhijeet.. :** tum mat jao...

**Daya.. :** matlab tum bata rahe ho...

**Abhijeet.. : headed down.. and in low pitch..** haan...

Daya.. smiles and went near to him... this time sits near him on his bed... putted his hand on ahijeet's hand and said..

**Daya.. :** abhijeet batao akhir baat kya hai...

**Abhijeet.. :** daya wo...

**Daya ... :** dekho abhijeet... tum mujhse sab kuch share kar sakte ho... aur waise bhi mujhse baat karne mei tum kabse sochne ki zarorat padne lagi...

**Abhijeet.. : instantly...** nahi daya.. aisi baat nahi hai...

**Daya... :** to phir kaisi baat hai abhijeet... haan... itni der se tum wo .. wo.. kar rahe ho **... he** **bent out of shape on abhijeet behaviour and said...** agar kuch batana hi nahi tha to... mujhe roka kyu...

He stood ... but abhijeet clutch his wrist... with ..

**Abhijeet.. : in pleading tone...** daya please...

Daya again deposite himself on bed... for few minute there is deadly silence...

**Daya pov.. :** i know abhijeet.. u are not in a mood to share anything... but.. i desperately want u to share with me... whatever is bothering you... jiski wajah se tum thek se so bhi nahi sakte... **in whole process his eyes are stuck on abhijeet...**

**Abhijeet.. pov.. : **daya i know that why are u forcing me to revail all thing... par daya.. jab mujhe khud hi nahi pata kuch thek se to mai tumhe kya batau...

Now .. there trail of silence ... breaks with the ringing tone of daya sir's mobile... daya pulled it from his jeans pocket.. in frustration...on abhijeet's side a unkwn smile crept on his face... may be he now he get escape from from daya's torture... which is caught by daya's keen eyesight... how could anything misplaced from **sr. Inspector daya..** so **passing him a fuming glance...** and in this received the call without looking on its **screen... and said...**

**Daya.. :** hello... thodi der baad call karna...

**Voice... :** kya...?

**Now after hearing the voice.. his facial expressions got changed... totally... from angry.. and frustated to.. shock and guilt...**

**Daya... :** sir... sir i'm really sorry... wo .. wo ..

**Abhijeet added.. in amuzing tone... :** kya hua daya.. tumhari gadi kyu wo.. wo.. pe ruk gayi**... but in lower pitch so that i should be only audible to daya... and smiling unbreakable...**

**Daya.. give him fiery look... and now paying his heed to the call...**

**Acp sir.. :** daya kya hua... aur ye abhijeet kya bol raha hai...

**Daya gave abhijeet a mar gaye look...**

**Daya.. : nervously**... kuch nahi sir.. kuch bhi to nahi... wo to abhi soo raha hai...

**Abhijeet got shocked ... what daya said.. is not true at all... as he is awaking at this time... he ask daya about the reason of behind his false saying... to which he replied to be keep quite for some moments...**

**Acp sir.. : approving him..** accha thek hai... ek important case report hua hai to .. yaha tumhara hona zaruri hai... to ek kaam karo tum bureao aa jao... aur waise bhi abhijeet to abhi so raha hai...

**Daya.. : helpnessly.. :** ji sir .. thek mai abhi 20 min me bureao pohchta hu...

Daya detach his from ears.. in furstation... abhijeet easily assumed that what acp sir told him ... and why daya is soo irritated... but still knowing all this ... just to tease him... **utter few words most innocently...**

**Abhijeet... : **kya hua daya... tum intne gusse mae kyu ho... stressing.. kya hua Acp Sir ne kya kaha...?

**Daya.. : annoyengly.. with ting of irritation is also present there...** boss please .. pointing towards him... ab tum aise anjan hone ki acting mat karo... **whispering...** pata nahi mujhe bhi kya sujha.. jo maine bol diya ki ye so raha hai...

**Abhijeet... :** to kisne bola tha sir se jhuth bolne ko...

**Daya... :** unke liye.. kyuki agar unhe bata deta ki tumhe hosh aa gaya hai.. to wo aur pareshan ho jate.. kyuki according to doctors tumhe... sham tak hosh aana chahiye tha... aur tumhe to.. **.. in short span he realised that what excatly he said... and zipped his lips...**

**Daya.. : ignoring ... **accha abhijeet mai abhi chalta hu... but in our next meeting .. u have to share ur problem with me...

Abhijeet hust simply nodded positively... and daya left from there in very next second...

**Abhijeet.. pov. .:** this time i saved but what about the next... daya keeps nagging me untill he came to know about truth.. behind my hunted memories... but what could i do... nothing is in my hand... if me had even a single clue related to all those memories... then i will be more easier for me to understand all this... and then surely i would do something to get rid of these torturing vague flashes...

While on other hand...

Daya is on driving seat of his deary quallis ... his quallis is running on his way to bureao.. but his mind is running else where...

Mentaly he is cursing himself for lying Acp sir which leads abhijeet to escape but on very next second.. his mind assures him that he was right at that time... other wise with that truth acp sir got more stressed... as already is alredy so many pressure of cases... and he was also thinking for abhijeet a lot...

No didn't realise that when he reached bureao... quallis stopped with a great jerk.. succeeding a sudden pressure on break...

**Daya.. :** uff... pata hi nahi chala when i reached bureao... he put reverse gear in quallis... turns it .. and now parked his deary quallis **(dada... sorry for using ur word.. deary quallis.. really sorrryyyyyy... i will pay royalty for this... badi badi.. red and green garanted fresh ... directly from garden... CHILLIES.. u love it na... ;) )**

* * *

**okay then byee guysss...**

**thank you so much...**

**keep smiling...**

**stay blessed...**

**your's **

**sweetparii...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Daya.. :** uff... pata hi nahi chala when i reached bureao... he put reverse gear in quallis... turns it .. and now parked his deary quallis **(dada... sorry for using ur word.. deary quallis.. really sorrryyyyyy... i will pay royalty for this... badi badi.. red and green garanted fresh ... directly from garden... CHILLIES.. u love it na... ;) )**

After parking his quallis... he gets off from it ... and commence his way towards Cid bureao... when he stepped inside... all wished him good afternoon... yeah now its after noon... he replied them with smile... and a simple nod...

Now all comes forward ... they are impatient to know about the heatlh of the 2nd hand command of mumbai cid ... daya sir didn't get their body language... as his mind is still busy somewhere else... after getting no response... purvi puts her query infront oh him...

**Purvi : little bit hesitation was there...** Sir .. wo .. abhijeet sir.. kaise hai ab... wo theek to hai na...

Purvi puts up the question but.. each and every member present there is just dying to know about their abhijeet sir's condition... as they all saw him in a completely broken state... which is not at all a easy task for them...

Daya ... scans the faces of all and a sweet cute smile made his way on his face... and promptly a thought passess inside his mind.. .that how much all they love and care for abhijeet... he replied them...

**Daya .. :** **smilingly assures him... **abhi wo bilkul thek hai**... his smile now covered the more portion of his face.. as now his smile turned to broad one... **. in infact doctor to usse 2 din ke baad discharge bhi kar rahe hai**... stressing** .. haan bus complete rest ke strict instruction mile hai wo bhi pure ek week ke... **murmuring...** pata nahi boss ko pura ek week kaise sambhalunga... wo to bilkul bhi nahi manenga... wo bhi rest ke liye to kabhi nahi... uff..

Though he said in very low voice... but other were too cid officers.. and how can anything missed from them... getting that what their daya sir exactly said... all smiled and starts giggling...

**But stopped with acp sir's voice... **

**Acp sir... :** daya tum aa gaye.. kab se wait kar raha hu...

All stands in attentive position in order to give respect to their head... head officer of the department...

**Daya.. :** **putting his head down...** sorry sir wo...

**Acp sir... : assuring him..** koi baat nahi.. **turning to his personal cabin... some words** **passed out from his mouth...** daya mere cabin me aao... kuch baat karni hai...

**Daya.. :** jee sir**... follows him...**

Now inside the cabin... acp sir is standing behind his big comfortable desiginated seat... resting his hands upon it... in crossing manner... and more lines are now present on his face... which making him more old... the wrinkles and lines of tension.. worriedness.., stress.., not of his duty but for his officer.. which is more worthy than his own real son...

Daya noticed that... and also acquainted about the reason behind that... so to release his tension .. and to simmer him down... he initiates the conversation...

**Daya .. : called him softly...** Sirr...

**Acp sir shifts in present .. and got the scenario... lifts his head up... which is earlier was down... continously starring on particular portion of his shirt... and trying to find out the traces of those precious drops .. which are escaped down from those eyes which make him feel proud.. made him feel lucky to have son like him... in those eyes he always find out deep respect for him... and assurance too.. that no matter what the situation or circumstances is ... i m always there standing besides you.. to support you... to defend you... to make you feel .. that you are not all alone...**

**Due to his trace of deep thoughts... of his last meeting with abhijeet ... and his eyes occupies a teary coat over them... remembering the face of his son... completely covered with tears... which hurts daya a lot... the ever strongest man... having a tear in his eyes... means how badly he is hurted...**

**Daya... : to make him normal..** sirr... abhijeet bilkul thek hai... looking him... sir aap phikar mat kijiye... sab thek ho jayega...

**Acp sir... : he turned .. now daya facing acp sir's back... and hurriesdly wiped his tears... after that added in refreshing tone... **haan daya... mujhe pura vishwas hai... aur waise bhi hum sabke hote hue.. kuch bhi problem unsolved kaise rah sakti hai**... in serious tone...** daya wo ab...

**Daya got that what acp sir is going to say... so cutted him in assuring tone... to relax the father who is worried for his son... with respect is also there...**

**Daya ... :** sir abhijeet ab bilkul thek hai.. aur usse 2 din baad discharge bhi kar rahe hai... par sir with strict instruction of bed rest ... **in low tone...** wo bhi puree one week...

Acp sir smiled looking him like this... because he is also very well acquainted with his son's deamenor ... he used to hate rest... he got damn grouchy when situation arrises of taking rest...

**Acp sir ... :** **innocently...**kya hua daya pareshan ho... **naughtily..** agar tum chaho to .. **...stressing...** tumhari bhi chutti sention kar deta hu... **...keenly eyeing his facial** **expressions...** tum bhi ussi ke sath rejoin kar lena...

**Daya ... shocked... and instantly utters...**

**Daya ... : in high pitch...** nahi sir... ... **after getting what and how he said... put his head down..** sorry sir wo... **gathering courage.. lift his head up and now facing his fatherly figure** **boss... and says...** sir mujhe koi leave nahi chahiye... plzz sir**... undeliberately...** ghar par rahunga to boss ko sambhalna aur mushkil ho jaye ga...

**Acp sir smiled on his son's complain... and said...**

**Acp sir.. : smiling..** accha .. acchha accha thek hai... mai tumhari koi leave santion nahi kar raha... **remembering something**... accha daya wo.. abhijeet ne kuch bataya...

**Daya .. : dissapointly... **nahi sir... maine koshish ki par... aap to usse jante hai na... itna assan kaha hai boss ke muh se sach nikalwana...

**Acp sir also admit with him... and nodded... **

**In hospital...**

Abhijeet is sitting on his bed.. alloted him by the hospital authorities... resting his head on back... thinking the about his blurry images... struggling to turn those vague faces to clearly ones... and pressurising his brain again and again... and to some extent he got succeed...

**Abhijeet.. pov..** ye baccha koun hai.. jo itna ro raha hai.. aisa kyu lag raha hai mai isse janta hu... aur wo admi... wo admi bhi to kitni takleef me hai... chaku jo laga hai usse... aur wo aurat... koun hai ye... iska to chehra bhi thek se dikhai nahi de raha... uff.. **...changes his track...** kuch samajh nahi aa raha... par mai aise bhi to nahi baith sakta kuch na kuch to karna hi padega... **... in pain...** warna ye yaadien mera picha nahi chodengi... par uske pehle mujhe** ... irritatedly** **looking here and there...** iss hospital se nikalna hoga...

**On the other side...**

Inside the bureao.. outside acp sir's cabin... all are disccussing something... containing mixtures of emotions on their faces.. mixture of pain.., happiness.., stress.., tension.., worry.., concern.., and a lot...

**Freddy.. : excitedly...** sir kitni acchi baat hai na.. abhijeet sir ko aaj discharge mil jayega...

All got bewildered... with freddy's statement...

**Sachin .. : correcting him..** arey freddy aaj nahi 2 din baad**... rest also agreed with him... showing their approval by shaking their head in positive manner...**

Freddy smiled as which is making all more suspicious... freddy is the one who worked with them from long... and still working ... and he is the eye witness of our duo's commendable friendship... and acquainted with each others nature very well...

**Freddy.. : smilingly says...** sir aap nahi samjhenge... 17 saalo se janta hu mai apne dono sir ko... aap dek lijiyega**... proudly...**

And he smiles... now all also accompanies him... as till now they also came to know what kinda bond they shares... and get back to their respective desks...

Daya stepped out from the cabin of assistance officer... **gazing all ...** **he also made his way** **towards his desk...** the time passes .. no new case reported... and all preparing the report file of their yest case... all are accomplishing their work with full concentration because in evening they are planning to visit hospital... the clock also... and displaying increased time to everyone...

Now the big needle of clock stuck at 12 and smaller one at 5... and a bell voice.. TAN.. made his way out from, the clock... awaring all that now it 5 O'clock in the evening... everyones attention snatched by the clock ...and there eyes are confirming the time...

Daya sir starts packing his stuff as he is done with his work.. after ending his task.. **he glance to** **all...** who are still working... on their computers and files... said..

**Daya.. :** freddy.., sachin.. , vivek .. purvi.. chalna nahi hai kya.. hospital...

All exchange some glance ... and freddy replied to daya sir's query...

**Freddy... :** sir humara kaam abhi pending hai... aap chale jaiye **.. looking all**.. hum baad me aa jayenge...

**Sachin.. : found something in his tone** ... **so agreeging**...haan sir freddy bilkul thek keh raha hai... aap jayeye...

I know guys u waited for long.. i thought to complete two or three chapters after that i will update ., so that u guys dont have too wait long for next update.. and one more thing .. i was planning to give update last week but kya karu site hi open nahi ho rahi thi..so nahi kar payi..

So now i'm ready with my upcoming two more chapters.. but for that i want reviews.. atleast 35 to hone hi chahiye because views 500 and reviews only 12-15 . that not at all fair.. so jaise hi 35 pure ho jaye ge on same day i will update..

And yeah guys.. iss update ke liye maine DADA ke suggesstion pe puri story re-read ki hai.. ab itni mehnat hume ki hai to reward to aap log de hi sakte ho..

Atlast . i know u guys are thinking ki may be i m dragging the track.. and why dont me reveal the secret at instant.. but guys in our real life too .. we all experienced that.. whenever we are diccussing something important we faces several kinds of disturbnce and interuptions.. which is normal.. now hope u understand...

Now ..

Kushi and sukhmani .. love to see u alive .. u know i was in shock.. humhe pakal aur nandu ne bataya about u guys.. and u dev dear plz dnt play this kinda pranks which hurts someone... okay..

And ashi miss u.. honey take care...

Gd .. humara popat non veg hai.. uff parii to bhul gayi thi .. kuch to karna padega... parii will thing on that... ki popat ko bribe kis form me diya jaye...hehe..

Byee guys take care..

Keep smiling

Be happy...

Stay blessed..

Parii...


End file.
